


Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets One Shots

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets One Shots Requests Stories [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Any Kind is Welcome, Angst, Character Study, Creepypasta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slenderverse, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Worldbuilding, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A one shot and or short stories with only CreepyPasta  in it. I'm open for any ship, male x male, female x female and male x female with it being either platonic or romantic, singular to multi parted, down to pretty much anything. So you can all request away with your heart's desire and I'll write them it with the best of my ability. Also, here I will write some of my own stories to pass the time or when I have ideas that I want to share.Requests are always open. As well, I moved my previous work; Bottom Masky/ Tim and Proxy Oneshot here. Also, with my other work; Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets Omegaverse Shorts it is likely to open up again for requests when this reaches around thirty chapters





	1. Rules/ Requests are Open

These are the basic rules/ information that I have for now which may change sooner or later down the road depending.

 **1)** You can pick the characters which can be up to one or as many as you want though I don't do readers or people's Ocs cause I don't think I'll do them any good

 **2)** You can choose if said characters are going to be Top/ Bottom; Dom/Sub or whatever like it and etc. since do be descriptive as you can

 **3)** Also, I'm fine with anything added like your personal head canons, kinks, and just whatever extra stuff that you want to see in your request

 **4)** I'm not picky or whatsoever the story be about either with fluff, angst or whatever else so you can just sprang at me with your ideas for it

 **5)** The story doesn't need to always involve smut though I'm perfectly fine with it and try my best with it, I can do other things to which you prefer like for example, friendship and many others

 **6)** No bashing at others ships and or people's choices in their ideas for what they want so be nice and know what your mother says, if you have nothing nice to say. Don't say anything at all

 **7)** This will be a ship war free zone as I hopefully don't want this to be harmful for anyone involved so be nice to everyone and the story they asked for

 **8)** You can add any Au ot any extra details you want besides Omegaverse (Sorry as I already have a work on it but its currently closed for the moment being to open more horizons) 


	2. (Requested) Wolf Dom! Masky x Neko Sub! Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Wattpad account where little neko Toby is home all alone without his rich lover in sight who's out on a job for the current time being so, he tries his best to ease the building, lusting tension welling up in his body and began to play with himself until a certain someone comes home early.  
> Tw; Explicit Smut; Master/Pet Relationships; Sexual Toys
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky/ Tim; Dom  
> Ticci Toby; Sub  
> 

Big, stong hands grips tightly at the tinier ones below keeping the pinned up above a young male’s head. Hot breath belonging to an older man with sharp predatory wolf features stares longingly down with cold dark eyes at the light caramel, childish ones glossed over with pleasure. What the older, more experienced man can do to mold this innocent little kitty into a perfect pet just for him alone. No one else’s so first, maybe touching his kitty cat like how nobody else can and say constantly when its deserved though how the other was such a good boy. It left the older man to savor those close, passionate moments together with his pet eve n when on occasions it be short lived when having to go to work.

_‘Who’s my good boy. That’s right you are’_

Teeth that were jagged and sharp began to bite down on the delectable, soft flesh to the boy below. Colorful bruises told to be hickeys were left in his wake as he slowly pulls away in order to see his beautiful artwork on the most delicious prey that he’s able to take in as his own. A playful smirk appears on the mature man’s face when seeing the other smaller male clinging onto him for more physical contact practically rubbing up against him. Then it became more noticeable his kitten needed more than what he’s given to him so, he gives in although at a slow pace to agonizingly tease. Even when he wanted to give the other his entire all to his lover he simply couldn’t, not now at least when sadly pulling off from the young man.

_ ‘Be right back, Kitten. Wait for me, ‘kay?’ _

“...I’ll be r-right b-back. Back s-so don’t w-worry, he says, it only b-be a... Ah, a few days, he repeats...” Toby sarcastically with as much irritancy he can muster when groaning out softly to himself, “... M-my ass. Gah, I f-fuck...”

All alone and horny beyond belief. How was a poor petite  neko like Toby ever deal with this all alone? Someone in his predicament would’ve called out for help in thier lover yet his own was nowhere in sight. His lover or what he likes to call the other master during times alone in a passionate moment; Tim was his real name wasn’t here with him. Instead the other man was out and about on a job assigned to taking him out to the neighboring city for a few days. Already had been days since the twitchy male found himself in the older, bigger male’s presence and it made him feel so badly lonely.

“... A-ah...”

Here he was again with the constant stuttering moaning wishing for like anyone such as his stern yet loving master to be there for him. No one was there of course, in order to cease the heavy knot in his stomach only him and he had absolutely no clue. Clueless really for the most part and almost a total virgin in the sense. In his whole life he never touched himself or done anything lewd until now that is which often enough his master was always there to help him go through with the awkward period. But in the present time with the tiny half kitten half human hybrid he was utterly alone with no way to help the heated feeling currently making his body feel like literal hell. 

The collar he wore felt like it was strangulation the life out of him. So, he rips it off to allow his deprived body  filled with lust mostly  to breath in the cold air. It really did contrast in temperature with his scorching body and when it hits him full force his furry ears twitches along the rest.  Results were him shivering like a leaf over it whilst rolling over onto his fours rear in the air and his hands trembling with anxiety .  How he simply couldn’t be able to touch himself in such a perverted way without his master telling him what to do or how much of a good boy he was so, he was clueless at the moment .  Small, pale, and thin fingers slowly with as much careful ease pops inside his puckering entrance already wet with desire .

“... Oh... S-shit. Need m-master n-no-now...”

Fingering himself on those fingers were almost bliss as the boy pushes them as far inside as possible which made him emit a long drawn out mewl. It wasn’t enough even when pleasurably fingering his tight hole dripping heavily with some self-lubricant ready to be taken by his missing lover. However, he was alone for a long period of time so, all he can do was to pleasure those feelings to lust being unsatisfied even when touching himself. His stiffened cock spasming out of control slightly alongside in result to being so close to orgasming here pre-come dripping down from the tip. Desperation was evident as he was panting heavily calling out softly with pained whimpers for his master who should be here with him, not somewhere else doing something stupid.

“... You need me, baby? How sweet of you to already get yourself ready for my early arrival back home?”

A surprised, embarrassed squeal escapes the younger male but before long he found himself by the collar tugged up to his shaking feet by a leash, “... Y-you're  finally home... Oh t-thank fuck...”

“Hm. I’m home. Your master is here to make you feel all better again” Deep, rumbling chuckles came from the older wolf who starting to gray but that wasn’t even noticeable yet softly pecks the feline hybrid on the lips. “My little kitten can’t take care of this all alone. I know that for sure so, why don’t I help?” The leash was wrapped a few times around a calloused hand tugging the two men together in a warm embrace. Those hands so strong held the younger male firmly in place so, any movement couldn’t be done especially upon moving a rather big plastic toy in his pet’s awaiting thankfully stretched entrance. A furry item his kitten knew fully on well were handcuffs locking those slender wrists  in place  behind the back of his pet. “Don’t be so surprised by this baby. I’m helping so, I want you to relax for your master” Another not so muffled but loud moan came from his small pet when he upturned the toy a bit to adjust it in the hole meant for him.

“... M-master... I d-don't need the t-toy this time. I argh... n-need you...?!?”

Said toy thrusted in deeply hitting a sweet spot in his kitten where he rests his head on the other man’s shoulder whispering, “There’s no need to talk back in that fasion with me? Do I need to punish you severely for your misdoings?” 

A quick shake to the smaller male’s head ‘no’ was the response to a punishment which would’ve made this neediness last even longer for the sexually frustrated  neko .

“Good boy you are. My good boy”

A good boy the younger male was and he was going to keep up with being one when bobbing up then down on the plastic item lodged up in him as best as his inexperienced body could with it. The toy continued to make its round inside the younger brunette who lets out every single expletive in the dictionary even he didn’t know he can say when it would brutally hit that spot  his body in reaction  spasm every time . “... G-go-going to s- ssshit come, master...” He amusingly hiccups, clawing his slender fingers into the larger man’s back when bucking his hips. Then not even a full minute later he came to his utter relief but all over his master’s professional appearing suit. “... A-ah... Oh f-fuck. I. I didn’t ugh, m-mean to do t-that. Couldn’t c-control myself w-when it all h-happened...” An apology was about to come in tuition yet his lover stopped it from occurring with another longer, deeper kiss before pulling away with a loving smile plastered on his chiseled face. 

“It's fine, kitten. I loved it”


	3. Maid Jeffery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t a requested story by anyone. Story tells how a certain smiling killer is caught by a monochrome killer wearing the most embarrassing outfits ever known to man. Then right afterwards; least expected they ensure a night full of pleasure.
> 
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Cross Dressing, Language
> 
> Character(s):  
> Laughing Jack: Top/Dom  
> Jeff the Killer: Bottom/Sub

The outfit worn was what someone like the infamous Jeff the killer would never think to see himself in ever. It was a perverted version to a maid dress where it was clinging to his body showing each and every curve to his young body. A tense sigh leaves his thin lips as he moves his hands slightly shaky at best down his thighs that he was from there wearing fishnet stockings. Some part to him wanted to tear off this from his body yet he didn’t do such a thing since the shit costed him quite a lot from his wallet, he didn’t want to waste it or the thought to earning some quick ones by tearing this up due to his embarrassment. Outfit costed a lot of money which he never had a lot to begin with unless he wanted to get a job earning some extra cash.

However, there was a clown living in that mansion with him that said if Jeff needed the money a thing or two can be done. In order to earn money from the other man, he would have to be what he wasn’t too much with anyone which was to give out a helping hand to ones in quote unquote ‘need’. Never had he felt so embarrassed in his whole life before until that very moment so, that during a time like it with squinted eyes and a scowl he was able to produce such words to the clown in the past like a blunt, almost rudely spoken no. “... Fuck. I look stupidly ridiculous, right now...” He at that time denied had feelings for the lanky pervert having a weird fetish in making him suffer. Like no way in the coldest days of hell was he going to be ‘helpful’ to the male offering him quick cash in a lewd manner where his cheeks were furiously blushing at the thought.

Even if  Jeff was merely a teen around seventeen years old to be exactly so, he shouldn’t be too badly awkward about this  situation he’s currently in  yet here he was now standing in front to the mirror in stiff silence . At least, he wasn’t an underage twerp like his thirteen, pubescent self-covered literally from the top of his head down to his feet in red, ugly pimples. Now in the present time he can finally admit he looked pretty dang good even when earing such shit like this gaudy outfit supposed to be a naughty maid. His body looked fine with how the outfit as showing the curve although not to the point where he looked overly feminine. Even if he was dressed up like this that he did enjoy past having to deal with the humiliation part liked how it felt against his body. Cheeks turned from a pasty white color to a bright red hue once feeling long, thin arms wrapped around his waist dragging him close to a warm, much taller body.

“... W- wha ...” He manages to squeak out then his pale blue eyes looked up at one that was pure on white, “... Jack?! What are you doing in here!? Like hell, I invited you into my bedroo-!?!”

A  deep, passionate and shockingly enough for one in particular never expecting a thing an open-mouthed  kiss was given to the permeant smiling killer causing said surprised male to choke back a rather inappropriate noise ,  “You look so damn hot like this,  Jeffy ~” Once it was broken a desperate mewl left the raven-haired teen ’s parted lips . As he gasps for air his eyes locked into place on the other man’s when feeling his cheeks warm up tenfold to levels almost unbearable to bear . Then he’s met with a cold hand coming into contact with his cheek while another  hand began to knead at the taunt flesh that was the hiss tight ass .  Jeff can’t help it, no way he couldn’t when letting out a muffled grunt to discomfort over the sudden temperature dip to the other up close to him . “ You couldn’t wait for this, huh ? Baby, I can see the way you look at me and it isn’t anger but something else? Something naughtier, right? You want this nice piece of ass, do you? ”  Surely, the other man couldn’t be seriously thinking he of all people in the whole mansion had feelings as he’s meant to be a cold, unforgivable killer here, not a soft baby wanting love from his partner .

“... Jack. F-fuck man, I. I wasn’t ready for you god dammit...” He curses at the clown who invited himself into his bedroom without permission granted at all.

Then he hears it the chuckling echoing throughout his bedroom’s four walls that left him to tingle from it. “I just couldn’t help myself, that’s all. Just seeing you like this is so fucking breathtaking... I want to devour you right here and now~” Of course, what the other man was saying to him was little to no help whatsoever as he felt his manhood began to stiffen. An irrigated growl was emitted into the steamy room where he bucks his hips to fruitlessly stop something that’s growing uncomfortable. “Oh baby. What’s wrong... Ah, I see it now. Naughty  lil ’ thing, you are? Let me help you~” Jack was easily able to tell what was exactly wrong with him and once knowing shifts his position over, slender legs in those itchy stocking wrapped around the clown’s waist. Not too long afterwards the black and white colored man slips his hands underneath the short, mini skirt to feel up the growing manhood under the immense strain to some lacy panties.

Moans continued shamelessly escaping from Jeff who nuzzled up on the man there in his room helping him this time around, “J-Jack... Please for the love of fucking  gah ... G-god, dear  Zalgo d-damn... Help me, please ?!” 

Tear off the panties weren’t that difficult of a task to do since the undergarments like the outfit in general were a bit cheap for him as the hardened appendage to the younger male sprang out. “Hey. You’re meant to be giving me the release here? But whatever, I like this so much more anyways” It was helping the killer clown in more ways than one to ease the desperate need to not feel so badly, lonely all the time. The cocky killer he has in his tight, caring and lust full hold who he was pleasantly jerking off to give the other some relief was the only true love in his life. Expression given in response to his movements to rubbing up then down from the tip to the balls was the lewdest ever to be seen and he was getting off from it. “So hard for me so early on... Fuck, you’re even so pretty. It's unbelievable...” Pearly white come seeps out from the smaller male’s enlarged cock that tasted do delicious for the clown upon licking it up with  an inhumanly long, striped tongue.

Sounds to a zipper being undone was heard as Jeff with glossy eyes saw something, he never thought can ever be so big. It made him gawk down at it with shock, mouth slung open in what can be said as both surprised gratification and horror. “H-how... In the damn world is that going to fit inside me?” He questions the other, mouth still agape when feeling the clown's own little which wasn’t so goddamn tiny in his eyes more like a giant in its own right rubbing at his ass cheeks awaiting entrance.  Worry came then right when he saw the  shit eating  smirk come from the other man knowing it be a little bit painful at first, he hopes it would settle down by just adjusting to it with the needed time . Yet as the younger male between the two stares back at the child eating clown, he acknowledges he’s going to be enduring some pain from their encounter. 

“It fit. I’ll make sure of it, baby”

What Jeff didn’t expect was to feel the other man’s cock just ram inside him with no preparation and little in telling him it was about to come that was so sudden.

“A-argh... J-Jack... Oh shit, f-f-fuck...B-be  careful...! ?!”

A kiss was given to the worried male in the taller man’s grip that did comfort only a little, “... Hey. Hey, baby dear~ I’ll be more careful but I had to do this for you to adjust from my cock~”

Said cock began to thrust into the killer’s tight entrance where it’s mere girth and length was hitting the sweet spot really quick. A moan bellows out loudly that Jeff gave no shits about if someone outside his bedroom on the opposite side to the door can hear their escapades. Hell, later on when he’s in a better mind he will be embarrassed over it but not now as he finds himself bobbing on the clown’s hard on. Only ever to release the good in the taller man’s cock that he can tell was coming awfully close to unloading inside him. So, when it did happen, he manages to let out another squeaky, loud moan upon feeling his ass became sore with his flat stomach bloat considerably with really steaming, hot come filling his insides. The clown pulled out slowly to Jeff’s relief and gave him one final smooch on the lips before taking a leave once everything between them settled down where he can breathe without having to heavily pant.

“Good job, baby~ Here you go for your hard work~” A stack of cash over what the young raven can tell was over a hundred maybe where the man was a little proud of himself for his work.


	4. Homicidal Liu x Ben Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a requested story by anyone except for myself telling how two introverts gets very extroverted upon sharing their feelings for one another in a rather public setting
> 
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Semi to Public Smut
> 
> Character(s);  
> Homicidal Liu; Dom  
> Ben Drowned; Sub

It was around seven thirty pm where everyone who currently lived in the mansion was starting to get ready for dinner. This wasn’t an obligation to go some didn’t come often where a good half just eat whatever they had in their possession in their room. However, though there was free food if you were to eat in the dining room and when someone didn’t have any cash of their own to buy their own food it was the only option. Now it was the only thing two residents known to be the quietest introverts around in the whole mansion can do as everything in the mini fridge to their shared room was completely empty. Difficult was it for the pair to understand that they would have to eventually leave their safe, four by four haven of a room to get something to eat. 

“... Do. Do we have to? Couldn’t we just grab a plate and come back up here?” Asked nervously by the short, blond elf to the taller stitched covered male.  

Neither one wanted to leave yet this was needed unless they wanted to starve in their bedroom instead of just spending maybe a half an hour tops in the dining room with people they didn’t like. As they continued to nervously get dressed in something that would be comfortable for hopefully be a short matter of time; Liu in his usual black jacket where his whole outfit was black alongside a stripped scarf whilst Ben was in a light green powdered dress fitted to his body with gold lining at the bottm. Once that part was finished a few deep breathes came from the elf when looking back at the other man waiting for the response to his slight worried questions to why they even have to do this rather they can spend time here. It was something causing the short male to worry over since he’s not exactly used to being out there and about around people, he isn’t comfortable with only ever with the man by his side. His expression was quite worrisome when it paled considerably so then its normal light tanned hue, hand itching at his arm all the while. 

Soon a long arm was wrapped around his waist where the brunette leaned down to rest against his side, “Y’know we can’t do that. I wish we could as I really, really don’t want to be there with... Them but its per Slender’s orders. He doesn’t like it when people just go down there and takes the food? Likes it when they do go there to at least sit down and ‘socialize’ with one another” 

“... That’s so fucking stupid though. I. I don’t like anyone there and being here or anywhere feels so cooped up in one place...” 

Upon seeing the trembling shiver emitted from the short blond it worried the man on the matter when he stayed close to feel the heat radiating off in annoyed yet worried waves. A hand during Ben’s angered rambles slides up underneath the dress swiftly earning a surprised gasp from the man. The once paled face thankfully to Liu’s relief turned a nice bright reddish color as he gave a quick peck to the flushed cheeks in reassurance. “It's going to be fine, baby boy. Don’t be such a worry wart over it, ‘kay?” He softly grins, not at all stopping in his slow actions of keeping his hand still under the dress nearing the other man’s buttocks. As he rubs the warm flesh, he stares longingly at the elf leaning in to whisper something, “... If it makes you feel any better, I can give you a little fun during dinner?” A playful smirk is morphed on his sadly, messed up face when getting the reaction, he desired from his love giving out soft moans for him to get off on for the current time being. 

“Oh? Whatcha going to do in order to make me feel comfortable?” Ben gave a coy look whilst twirling his blond locks with his finger. 

A low, predatory growl escapes Liu’s lips, “... You know what, sweetheart. It's going to be fun, I’ll swear on it” 

Then the time apparently seems right after their conversation go quickly but when it came to dinner it was at an agonizingly slow pace. Everything was going well, okay where no one else that came down for dinner in the living room was putting up any real threat. So, there shouldn’t be anything for the two introverts mostly Ben to worry on as he takes his time just adjusting to the new, sudden change. It wasn’t what he’ll ever be used to at all and when holding his boyfriend’s hand was the remaining comfort he had or he likely break right now. All was going really well yet when he felt the other man moving his hand away, fear immediately spikes up to unbearable levels.  

“Calm, baby... No need to panic. I got you, sweetheart” Soft voice comforts the elf frantically looking for that hand, “... So, shush for daddy... You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you right?” 

Ben quietly bites back the moan desperately wanting to escape as he slowly nods his head in immediate understanding. Hand once slipped away returned back and was now traveling underneath the blonde’s dress and gotten teasingly curious. Of course, he had to jerk once the curious hand makes its way towards his crotch that practically seeped off arousal. Crimson eyes glossed over with growing need directing that gaze at the other man who only responded back silently with a smug grin. Nothing was said in between them for the longest period as they both kept eating where he, himself tried to control his bodily needs.  

“... Geeze, Ben. Already getting so, damn hard on me? In front of them nonetheless? What a fucking tease....” 

Breathless gasps left the elf though as he couldn’t help it to buck his hips in his chair once feeling the man’s hand breezing against the painfully growing tent in his undergarments, “... A-ah, daddy... Please...” 

“... You can’t wait for me to fuck you, huh...?” Liu whispers seductively against the other’s ear giving him a choked earful from the elf’s mouth. In response, he smiles a wider grin at the sight to the other completely falling apart due to his handy work. From that the hand presses a little more pressure on the said tent and he feels a rebellious streak. “... You like it if I do you right here and now, would you? Such a dirty baby you are wanting everyone to see your ‘O’ face?” The hand goes right ahead with little to no shame whatsoever into the shorter male’s undergarments which he by the way picked out being nice lacy panties that showed pretty much everything. It made himself weak in the knees in wanting to fuck the other man rough and raw, no preparation was necessary for them as they relished in the pain on occasions. 

“... Y-yes... I w-want you... Need you r-right now please, daddy...” The blond weakly begs, his fingers intermingling in the thin fabric to his dress. 

“Oh, I will, baby boy, I will. I’ll make sure you feel everything I’m giving to you” 

Soon thankfully dinner was done and over with as the faceless being called it an end then everyone else besides the pair gone off to go do their own thing. Before long where Ben couldn’t comprehend in time, he found himself moved onto the table pressed up against the itchy table cloth. The dress he wore was roughly yanked up to his chest where now everything below was fully uncovered for the lustful eyes from the male above him. One hand grabbed ahold of the lining to his panties to be pulled off his slender legs as the other was frantically trying to take off his own clothing that had in some time was pulled off halfway down the man’s legs. Nothing was holding the two back as the darker haired male lined his manhood up to the withering elf’s hot, wet awaiting hole. 

“... D-daddy. I. I n-ne-need y-you...” 

“I’m giving you my all, baby, literally...” In one swift thrust slamming in to the smaller male, first, Ben moaned then the other loudly grunted as they poured out everything; their worried anxieties and held back lust for each other. 


	5. Ticci Toby x Hoodie x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work isn't a requested one where snarky old Masky finds himself in an awkwardly forced yet lust filled predicament with his two fellow proxies. Also, this work is slightly ever so much based off of one of my other works; A New Taste of Power so, if some of the character's personalities seem off and well, maybe unnecessary in some sense its because of that somewhat where its a bit of a 'spinoff' to it, possibly?  
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Unhealthy to Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, And Rape
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Dom  
> Hoodie; Dom  
> Masky; Sub

Three proxies to the devious, no face having eldritch being known as the Slenderman were sent out to the nearby city to quickly grab some necessary items. A silly assignment to be done but neither one of them minded too much was easily finishing it in a few hours' time. However, it didn’t go exactly to plan when they were returning back home to the mansion after getting caught by a local officer. Someone that easily recognized them from one of their previous more dangerous missions where they were almost caught by the said man. Soon it wouldn’t be long before they had to cut it drastically short upon hearing angry shouts then a good few rounds of gunfire zooming past their heads as they ran off in another direction.

After another round blasted through the three rouge men on the lamb, they managed with most of the items bought held firmly up to the chests was able to get back to the forest in one piece. There was some serious bloodshed from all as they were in the middle to the thickly settled forest heavily out of breath where the potbellied, very aged officer was no longer following them with that gun aimed to their heads. Of course, things could’ve ended differently but how could it with everyone wandering the streets doing their own thing was watching with wide, terrified eyes. The masked man was in between the two others clearly the more breathless yet that came from him trying to steady his erratic breathing caused from the boiling anger happening within his tiny body. Anger was always on his diluted mind when glaring sharp daggers at the pair knowing the bullshit that was going to be given to them any moment by their masked quote unquote friend.

“... Fucking shit?! I can’t believe you dumbasses did that out there?! All of us could’ve been killed out there by the thanks of you two?!” Masky was having yet another angry tangent about something both other proxies long forgotten on moments ago. Childish tantrums occurring quite often enough that it be a rare sight to see the proxy in any other emotion then wrath. What a nice change it be to see anything else then the common emotion getting on every single person’s never even the boss at times. “... I’m the top dog around here. The boss’s favored proxy and righthand. Which means I’m the one who makes the orders and should be expected to be listened to with respect” His voice was laced with as much firmness and what the other two didn’t like whatsoever a controlling venomous attitude, “Not you, witchy dipshit or you the silent cold dick. Me” Left a horrible taste in the masked man’s mouth yet he didn’t hold anything back from the others that during the chase out of town made the stupidest choices imaginable that could’ve killed everyone. Now when he made sure they were ‘learning' from their idiotic mistakes, he paid it no mind that they were currently brewing up in their heads over what to do with him.

All the while the small gloved hand to the smaller proxy points over to the two like they were the misbehaving dogs. Something that needed to be on a tight leash by the supposed right-hand proxy seemingly thinking he’s better, not really in all actuality. The only thing they see is his ego alongside some self-consciousness with a humorous touch of little man syndrome getting the better of him. Yet all the humor had over the situation was surely dying out to be then replaced by another emotion neither other proxy wanted to express out in the open unless they wanted to get a further scold by the effeminate mask wearing associate. It was getting annoying real fast for the pair who towered easily over the masked man that kept being an entitled asshat to them with little to no reason. 

“Y’know Tim. Your attitude is really getting out of hand...” Hoodie sternly comments, frown on his black clothed mask was no match for the one underneath it displaying such dissatisfaction over his friend’s actions and words.

Then during the hooded man’s irrigated response, the youngest yet surprisingly enough tallest to the bunch manages to slip past both and now was right behind the masked man, “... Y-yeah, Timmy. If you k-keep acting l-l-like this with us. We j-just won’t allow I-it to happen again. Brian a-and I won’t stand f-for it and we w-will if needs be g-give you a severe punishment f-for it?”

“... What. What are you doing behind me for? You have no need to be behind me…?”

As the masked man asked with that low voice of his that the twitching proxy enjoyed to hear besides times to getting ridiculed like now for example, presses himself teasingly against the other’s back. “J-just enjoying the v-vi-view back here, b-baby boy? I. I uh, g-got to say y-you have a nice a-assss...” The words just slip out from the brunette’s lips like a long, drawn out hiss that slithered its way past the smaller male’s neck got amusingly enough for his likings a tense shiver in response. Even when the proxy in front of him in his tight grip attempted to struggle his way free from the hold, he didn’t allow it to happen so easily when letting his hands feel up on the clothed body to the man. It would feel more amazing being able to feel the bare flesh then the stuffy jacket the grumpy right hand tried to keep down oh, how it be a dream come true to feel more then that but more instead just feeling the inner muscles clamp down on his manhood. “... You t-think the same thing, t-too? R-right, Bri m-man?” A lopsided smirk came from him as he saw the blond without a chance to spare quickly nodded his head while taking a few good steps closer to them.

“... Yeah, he’s got a nice body on him too? Wonder what he looks like without anything on...?” Hands were able to slip under the clothing then to the men’s satisfaction and to the dark-haired male’s humiliated distaste the clothes worn were easily tugged above the head. Tight fitted jeans to the shortest man were in a swift manner were pulled down to his ankles alongside with his boxers. As they were in the forest at the moment Masky wanted to fight back though the thing he can do without wasting much energy was to merely cover up his prized jewels from the other’s perverted glares. The cold air breezing past his uncovered skin like pine needles sticking at him at every angle didn’t ease up the uncontrolled tremors were spooking his once angered self into feared submission. Something not common to do that somewhat surprised the taller men yet it was what they desired from him who both were now behind the smallest proxy whilst forcing the said hot head’s upper half up on a near tree.

The tree’s jagged bark unbearably doesn’t do anything in easing the masked man’s uncomfortable unease at all, dark eyes feverishly scanning the area around him. Nothing or nobody was there to help him and no matter how much he possibly be able to scream out for help to any kind it be futile in the end. Why would anyone want to help him anyways since he’s described to be a sickly disturbed asshole to be left alone to his inhumane devices so, he is deserving to this punishment, right. No, he isn’t the one at fault here where he stiffens up immediately after feeling a bony, long intrusion he can tell was a few fingers popping in his entrance then not to long began to scissor the innards to relax. A choked grunt escapes him, no one can help him now but only himself when erratically swaying his hips from one side to another in order to loosen the fingers away from him.

It didn’t work and his gasps soon told were becoming needier whereas he’s actually pushing himself back on the fingers. “... G-guys... Guys, Let's not do this shit, right now...” Continuing to gasp, moan and grunt Masky was close to ejaculating on the grassy floor below. Yet a thumb was slid over the tip so, it won’t happen and he makes a pained mewl over the matter. “... Ah, A-ah. D-don't do t-this to me... P-please...” Begging for some release the men, he can see barely in the corner of his eyes smirk a wide grin at the sight of himself being all glossy eyed with the lewdest expression given to them alone. Soon he’s feeling something hard grind up on him, he can only even imagine it being one of their cocks readying itself to push in without any preparation to ease the awaiting intrusion. “... The boss w-won't be happy I-if we’re late? He. He won’t, not at all...” A pitiful whine then came as Masky knew the boss wasn’t a nice person in general and if the other proxies especially him stepped out of line there would be a rather severe punishment.

“We don’t care, babe. The only person who’ll get in trouble over it will be you, not us” Hoodie remarks with a shit eating grin, he knew like Toby neither one of them get in serious trouble over their tardiness. It will only be their ‘right hand’ man’s fault mostly where the boss be very disapproving over the situation. “... Now if you’re going to be a good boy, for us then we can make this easier and quicker for you...” Purring in the masked man’s ear, Hoodie scoots over to be in front of the shorter male with a beaming smile still on his face. This didn’t have to happen in this manner but it did in the end, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest and no one was going to take it back like an apology from his friend’s stance. It was way too late in order to do so, he like the youngest man.

Done waiting Toby pushes his cock inside the tight muscles without any lube besides a small amount of spilt come from the masked man. “... F-fuck...!?” He yelps a bit from the unexpected clenching to the other’s hot entrance, “... You’re s-so fucking tight... It is q-quite unimaginable, r-really...”

Pain surges throughout the masked man’s abused yet thank fuck stretched enough hole where he needs to bob back then forth to accommodate to it. “... Especially when you’re strutting yourself around like a god damn slut back at the mansion? Like Slender’s bitchy lil’ lap dog?” What was commented to the mask adorned proxy had him blush noticeably and in turn tried to hide away the embarrassment with his shaking hands. “Awww... Is someone all flushed and hot under there? I can only wonder why” Chuckles were heard with his hands were soon pried apart just like his ass cheeks where he’s met with an opened mouth kiss from the blond. Nice pearly white teeth were seen harshly biting down at the bottom lip and by the deep thrusts happening behind him made the hooded proxy ‘accidentally’ tear at the flesh. In retaliation to having his lips all bloody and bruised similar to his ego Masky lets out a warning growl in between the passionate smooch.

Pounding bony flesh against much softer flesh Toby was keeping uncharacteristically silent as he digs his nails into the man’s hips. Knowing it will leave obvious bruises once this was over made him laugh a little when clawing them down the other’s back drawing in tasty blood. As the bloody substance drips down he laps it up slowly with his pink tongue and he enjoyed the shudder from the older proxy. So, he returned with the thrusts with the addition to licking the blood ridden mess up, he witnesses the hooded man stand up with gloved fingers in their submissive male’s mouth. Before long he smugly grins at the weakening resistance that shouldn’t have been given but as the other man’s cock was shoved in it was over for the masked proxy.

“... S-such a good b-boy, you are. Following o-our orders now…"

Now the pair was pounding with the smallest male sandwiched in the middle of them helplessly squirming about like a scared animal. Weak pleads were responded back by the elder proxy as he buries his feet and hands into the ground, “... Argh, p-please.  Ssstop t-this. I’m b-begging of you g-guys. I. I’ll stop being a-an ass...” A whine was the only thing that came once the smallest proxy pulled away which was ever allowed a bit when Hoodie smacks roughly with no care at the back of  Masky’s head to silence him from it. A weak, softly emitted moan came from the pain inflicted and the twitching proxy got an idea by tugging their personal asshole’s hair back that in response gave him another excruciating pleasured noise.  Masky appears to be hating the fact even if hidden under that tough façade was actually truth be told relishing the way he’s been treated since he’s a no good, fat and over all sick fuck expecting a morbid thrill. “... H- hngh ...  Ssshiit ...” No longer was the man able to say anything with the manhood shoved down his spasming throat and soon to his distaste as come was spilt down his  taste buds .

It wouldn’t be too long until Toby done the same to  Masky’s backside before pulling out with a satisfied low moan. “You f-felt amazing b-by the way. S-should be awfully proud by I-it?” Hands playfully slapped against the older proxy’s rear as a  sign of a good job well done.

“... Screw you...”  Masky mumbles softly as he fells onto the ground stomach first with his legs like  jello and his jaw numbly slack jawed from his friend’s equally as large manhood whose petting his messy locks behind his ear, “... I fucking hate you two so much...”


	6. Splendorman x Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story not requested detailing on a porn star au where Brian known as Hoods by the porno community finds himself receiving anonymous love letters, gifts, and his favorite flowers from someone he doesn't have to wait too long on  
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Porn/ Camboy Au, Crossdressing
> 
> Character(s);  
> Splendorman; Dom  
> Hoodie/Brian; Sub

Once taking his leave from college after a long, tiring day of painfully excruciatingly slow classes a normal, everyday student by the name of Brian begins his walk back home right after giving a lazy wave of goodbye to his friends. Sure, he didn’t regret going to college or going well up and above in taking courses meant for the elite then needs be but it was only ever because he wanted to become something more yet it does become a touch bit stressful to even bear in a healthy manner. Down to the point when he returns home standing tiredly at his apartment’s front door, he didn’t even realize there was something propped up against his door. Tired hazel eyes were casted downwards where he cocks his head to the side giving a confused expression by the appearance to a rather humongous gift full of various sweet items such as his favorite flowers and candies. Another thing gotten him off by completely awestricken surprise was the hot pink colored letter hanging off by a delicately laced ribbon tied off to the side.

_ Hello Hoods, _

_ I know this may come off as entirely awkward to say to another person especially to someone like yourself but I absolutely love your work that you do and making people feel comfortable. Even if it may be a bit taboo for some more traditional, you have a knack for it that brings an audience in including myself reeling in ready for the next upcoming performance. It always makes me feel all giddy inside, I know it sounds a bit creepy, I get that but it's coming from the bottom of my heart in all honesty. Hopefully, from this letter that I did have to figure out your current address from one of your videos it makes you know that you’re not alone and as well, to continue on with the hard work as I simply relish in each upload to see you alone. _

_ Love, your secret admirer and your biggest, number one fan _

_ Ps~ Name is  _ _ Splendorbaby _ _ so, you know I’m supporting your  _ _ lil _ _ ’ shows _

At the very end to the extra detail was a smiley face making the blond chuckling  softly in his hand, “Oh, how cute”

The whole note itself came off as what the writer describes it as completely awkwardly put but for the receiver in question, he didn’t mind on it in the slightest when he finished reading the note. It did kind of came off as really endearing that someone seemingly from the child like naivety writing so bubbly and ecstatic to have written to him appears nervous likely socially awkward however had the nerve to talk to someone so ‘better’ than they. A part to himself felt horrible that whoever this was thought he was like a celebrity compared to them when in all actuality he was a nobody desiring to be the next big thing in the showbiz industry as a popular actor. Dream that feels to be so far from his grasp currently now looks to be in his reach somewhat from having the mere knowledge he had a fan head over heels for someone such as him. It had been like any other bland, every other uneventful day for Brian until now that is though as he felt so amped up to do a thing for his number one fan/ secret  admirer alongside the other small group of fans.

Soon after entering his small apartment the college student got himself ready for his upcoming show which for many others it would be inappropriately obscene if they; the people close to him for example close friends and family knew of his extracurricular activities. The usual calm, supportive to his friends, and humorous college student had a tiny, dirty secret revealing he’s nothing more than a sly, secretively lewd  camboy for the internet naughtiest sites. Porn sites that would take him with nothing to say or having to spend too much money in as it was always free. So, here he was undressing from his sweat coated school clothes too stuffy for his liking to begin with however if he were to dress in any other way, he’ll be asking for trouble to come his way. Many would either cat call him down to most likely instead call him horrible things for what he was doing in his spare time like calling him a slutty whore as he props up things needed for his upcoming show.

The show began when he changed his account to currently active while setting up the video camera on him for the new coming visitors down to the old timers coming in to see the show unfold for their awaiting eyes. Hopefully one of them reeling on in to his live video was his secret admirer who was probably still so badly shell shocked to have sent a letter to him was watching him. “ Heya , babies. Long time no see...” Now in a skimpy outfit revealing everyone to his athletically trim body yet having a black surgical with a red painted smile on it covering half his face, Brian turns on the camera pointed towards him, “... I know it's been a while but thankfully I’m back. Up to recently I had some... Personal issues to deal with but I’m here now...” As time came around rather quickly to be exact, he greeted everyone that joined on to the live chat to watch a show long overdue. Many of his old followers did comment about it though most were just thankful he was back. “... Though that’s not the only ever reason why I return but something else too. A certain special admirer gave me something to help me feel all better. A little basket full of my favorites. Go to say to whoever gave me this is such a sweet cutie, I must admit. Thank you~” Giggling although dramatically too cute so to give the audience watching him the experience, he was some naïve but as well, alluring cutie readying himself just for them.

Gift basket he had shown to them was placed back down on the floor next to the bed he turns the angle of the camera into a different perspective as he lays down on his back. 

“So, I decided from the gift there that made me feel so much better that I give  y’all something for my absence. Like a returning present to you for being so supportive especially to my number one fan driving the message home... Hard” Hands teasingly traveled down in a slow pace downwards towards the short skirt, “Hard enough for me to realize how bad I’ve been for neglecting my loyal and new fans”

Now said hands were beginning to touch the sensitive flesh where the blond making sure most of his face was hidden by the mask gasps out. In need likely as he hadn’t touched himself for quite some time that most of his older followers knew that by how he reacted just then. Other give away was in how when his long, slender fingers started to first tug the lacy panties off from his quivering thighs. His cock sprang out like a stiff board pointing up to the cracked ceiling above once the undergarments were taken off as one hand rubs up then down on while the other fingers his puckering hole. Thankfully whose hole was loose enough but tight enough be able to easily accommodate the chat’s chosen toy to full up the emptiness to his like everyone else watching him utter delight.

_ Lookie _ _. Someone’s getting horny so quickly _

_ Man... He  _ _ loooks _ _ so hot like this _

_ Yah, like a slut _

_ Won’t be a show if he makes it this easy for us. I know you can do better, Hoods baby, though thanks for liking my silly gift ~  _ _ Splendorbaby~ _

The others didn’t matter to him too much except for the last one came from his admirer who was giving him the nicely put input he was going too quick with this like he wanted this to be done and over with in little time. Obviously, he didn’t intend it to be taken in that manner as he slows down to where he was letting out pleading groans out to the imaginary lover out there to help pleasure him.  “... A-ah, I. I’m so sorry for b-being so speedy here...  Oh, ah, I d-didn't mean to...” He pants softly, light colored eyes all glossy with lust stares back over to the camera, “... I-its. It's just been so long s-since I’ve done this and I argh, feel so awfully l-lonely. I j-just want to m-make this super-duper special for you g-guys...” Now he rolls over onto his stomach to climbing onto his hands and knees with his rear facing the camera with the chat watching him like the naughty, bad pervs they were he looks ‘shyly’ back. His hands were moved away from both his cock and ass as he drags his shaking body to the edge to pull something out from underneath his bed intending to help ease the  built-up tension bubbling up inside his touch deprived body. In the end, the blond-haired tease playing with himself then with a girthy toy thrusting roughly in his entrance made sure he was giving his absolute all to his audience more so the one and only favorites the deal of a lifetime which was him coming awfully close.

*Extra Scene from Splendor’s POV*

_ ‘I. I can’t believe it?! He... He actually got my gift and liked it too?!?’ _

Says with eagerness that couldn’t be further restrained in the head only by the youngest member to the known Slender family staring at the live chat with wide, pure pitch-black eyes glued to the screen. It was like a rarity to have been noticed even if it was a small notice like this by his favorite well,  camboy as he lets out a squeaky laugh in response while childishly rubbing his cheeks in excitement. A dream come true as the tall, pale male had to lock his door then turn off all the lights in his room so, his family thinks he’s either busy or had fallen asleep by now. No one would ever think that someone as ‘clueless’ and too ‘innocent’ like him be watching such smut like this where another man was currently jacking off to a bunch of strangers like him. A stranger whom gave another, someone he didn’t even know gifts like they were courting lovers though in actuality he just wanted to express his support for the other in any means possible.

Even through the rough times when the cutesy college aged man said he’ll be gone for some while because of  troubling personal issues.

_ ‘... A-ah, I. I’m so sorry for b-being so speedy here...  Oh, ah, I d-didn't mean to...’ _ From the panting made by the man on the other side of the video, a grin on the watcher’s face widened more than ever before,  _ ‘... I-its. It's just been so long s-since I’ve done this and I argh, feel so awfully l-lonely. I j-just want to m-make this super-duper special for you g-guys...’ _

That’s why he was wanting for the other to give his all even if the  camboy was close to orgasming right there but for both reliefs held back for the time being. Just in time for the biggest sex toy the man had ever say in his life being slowly inserted into the other’s hole. A low, deep grunt caught him off by surprise as he never thought he’ll make such a noise in his life whilst his mind imagined being there with the man taking the place of the toy. It was a fever dream, yes it sadly was that would never come true even if the lovey  dovey man desired for it to be real as he took his hand below his waist. Hand that a first was slowly rubbing up and down at his hard on quickens its pace along with the man on the other side doing the same with the toy who pounding his hips down on the mattress with each thrust hitting the  delectable sweet spot.

_ You’re doing so well. So good at this, are you? ~Splendorbaby~ _

Replied back with his free hand to the poor  camboy using up all this energy for this as he, himself was close to  ejaculating all over his computer screen.

_ ‘... Aw, thanks y-you guys are j-just ugh, t-too sweet to  _ _ lil _ _ ’ old m-me...’ _ Then if the black mask wasn’t hiding what he can imagine the brightest smile in the world grins with eyes shimming in the lightbulb above and it was when he hits the limit,  _ ‘... Sadly,  _ _ th _ _ -this has to come to a-an end as I’m all tapped a-ah... Out for now. See you later and give thanks f-for my biggest admirer and fan f-for this to happen...’ _

As he came in what else was all over the floor, desk then disgustingly over his computer the video closes leaving him alone with his lewd thoughts, he smiles at the last image to the man on the other side supposedly giving a dopey, lopsided grin while staring back at him with lighting shining down at the glistening  exhausted body similar to an angle showing him the light.


	7. Alex x Eyeless Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a requested story by anyone besides myself where an eyeless cannibal breaks into a house unaware its occupied with a rather hot headed, gun wielding, ex directory which ensures some nasty, rough sex   
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Mental State
> 
> Character(s);  
> Alex Kralie; Dom  
> Eyeless Jack; Sub

All was an utter surprise to Mr. Alex  Kralie aka director dictator turned maniac who was nothing then a cold hearted, unfeeling murderer who seen enough to no longer be bothered by anything anymore yet this was new.

“What the fuck are you? Why in the fucking hell are you following me?”

Drained of no emotions besides the curious wrathful anger to being followed by something; not an old friend like he originally expected instead an odd human appearing creature dressed from head to toe in black, a bright blue mask, and the most disturbing was the lack to eyes with thick, black good dripping off. 

“...  Youusss ...” Voice from the more animalistic creature then human was scratched up barely even audible to the taller man who kept a safe distance away to watch the other inching close with a finger pointed at him, “... H- havess kidneys…?”

Head cocked to the side in morbid interest over the creature ahead, Alex couldn’t help himself when not fearing anything like always beside the faceless being had as well, inches closer with finger absolutely gun happy placed on the trigger. Ready to shoot if it needs be as the much taller male looms over the eyeless male below tightly grasps at the strings to his blue-white striped jacket caked with old blood. Dull red blood owning to his old ‘friends’ left to pretty much perish where he really didn’t want to be remembering them in the slightest unless he was supposedly alright with feeling anything for them. Although as much as he hated it in the long run with the feeling to remorseful guilt came washing over him but it was thankfully to some extent overpowered by another, he has yet to explain. The eyeless man before him continued to examine him like he was something interesting to even see when in actuality he’s nothing too  extraordinary here at all.

Sickly grey arms turned to a pitch-black color to the hands were then planning on going ahead without much thought in mind has begun to wraps itself around the collected murderer who surprisingly yelps in shock. In quick ease Alex was picked up from the cold tiled floor by the shorter man with an iron grip around his waist where soon he felt the creature buried into the crook of his neck. The curiosity had obviously gotten stronger from this alone by the passing second along with another more pent up feeling leaving a noticeable painful erection to tent up his worn jeans as he lets out a pained grunt through his lips. It was such a huge shocker for himself to even bear with and the smaller humanized monster standing doing this being overpowering him that is and he felt nothing then a conflicting flood to emotion. What made it possibly worse was the creature in black was picking up the tense ness and awkwardness radiating off him in huge  quantities .

Now struggling to loosen the tight grip on him the taller man’s gun had been casted off to the sidelines next to the feet of the eyeless one still snuggling into the crook to his slender neck, “I do have two of them but you aren’t getting them, creep... And hey?! What are you even doing?!? Let me go, right now!?!” Hissing angrily through clenched teeth, Alex was fighting against the other with his whole might though the  strength within him was dwindling fast to his disdain.

“... Y-you somethingsss I. I don’t expect? I exxpected sssomething softer not bonier like a bag o-of bonesss...?” Struggling to speak the often-hot headed man can see the thing holding him eventually let's go as he’s dropped back on his feet still a little unstable on the stone floor, “... W-wanted to sssee if you were s-ssoft like a plush toy though something else is harder t-then a rock...?”

Then expectedly again like everything happening previously a hand was placed firmly in place over the taller man’s growing bulge enticing another grunted response to leave from the murderer causing the eyeless male to get intrigued by the contact made having a serious impact.

As the grimy hand to the creature made its move in touching his most prided areas being his manhood unknowingly without his control hardening, Alex didn’t know what to say or do besides feeling his face warming up, “Bag of bones is all that I am to you?! Do you even know who the living shit I fucking am here!? As well, get your dang hands off me!?!” Surely, he must be known to many by now with what he’s done currently being on the run doesn’t do any favors and making him wanted in many states by lots of people. Once witnessing the other merely shrugging his shoulders back nonchalantly that he didn’t know a single thing about the taller man it literally blew a fuse inside him. A fuse he tried with all his might to keep contained for the current being until he was settled in some random shack in the middle of the woods all alone but not now when forcing the other onto the ground below. Then without a moment to even spare he manages to get the eyeless one pinned with arms above the head and legs spread apart from one another. It wasn’t like anything in between the smaller monster like man’s own pans since the empty eye sockets got his stiff, hard member to throb at the possibilities, “... Not Fighting back against me? Hm, quite interesting I see as you may be even liking this from what be told is a sick little creature such as yourself? Maybe you like me getting all angry here and playing rough if it gets you turned on so dang much?” Calming down a bit, Alex makes a move in taking off the emotionless blue mask from the man where he sees the equally gray skinned face stained with a darker hue of a black tar substance dripping down from the emptiness void to the creature’s eyes. 

“... H- hngh , p- pleassse ..." Whining the eyeless male beneath him was wiggling about then fruitlessly bucking he hips roughly into him with any rare possibility in getting any sort of pleasure suddenly surging through both men’s veins, “... Please a-ah do a-a-anything you  wantsss to me...?”

Anything was like a godsend for Alex when unzipping his pants then when his cock was out in the open his long, bony fingers began to prod into the other’s eye sockets heavily dipping of the odd substance leaking making everything annoyingly sticky. However, it was neat, hopefully natural self-lubricant made to oil things up from easier access in having his needs go painless as possible. It would’ve been a total shame in all honesty here if something were to happen having his manhood be maimed or worse so, he was king some careful precautions when pulling his fingers away and got himself ready for the upcoming event. “Such a... Unique sight you are? Never have I ever seen anything like this here but I’m always open to try new things with such a willing participant?” Muffled cries to lusting for the taller to have his way now then later came from the gray skinned individual staring to get aroused himself by the grinding up against the taller man’s leg. “So needy to as we just met moments ago? Is your curiosity becoming too much to bear with you, hm?” Smirking like the devilish smug person he always tends to be Alex went ahead in ramming his horribly left unattended to for so long erection into the eyeless man’s empty eye sockets with no mercy.

From doing so, he expected and got what he knew would happen being a loud, echoing, and ear-piercing screech penetrating and swiftly filling the once previously still silence of the eerie forest. Although, painful to say the very least the taller man held no bounds in getting what he desires from the smaller life source coating his cock with the strange black ooze every time he was to thrust in to the socket. What it only done for him was to quicken his already hastily fast pace awhile the freak’s member was hard too was left untouched a desperate whine escape his sharp toothed mouth. Thanks for the heavens above that the human man decided to be nice to the point in using his free hand went in jerking the creature off and around less than a half an hour later dull black colored come pours out in buckets worth. Soon enough both eyes were thoroughly fucked without any chance for the smaller figure to even breath properly besides the occasional needy pants along the gurgled, inaudible words begging for more pleasure. All came to a pleasant end for themselves may not be so for others with an exhausted yet still forceful Alex soon after coming next into the eye sockets with the black oozed mixed perfectly in a nice combo of his pearly white come. 


	8. Jay x Ticci Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't requested about how two random characters with contrasting personalities to one another and a bit of an age difference between them; Jay just finds himself desperately wanting the flirty boy with the cute speech impediment yet he didn't expect their first date to go this way? 
> 
> Tw: Mild to Explicit Smut, Car Blow Jobs, Slight Age Difference
> 
> Character(s)  
> Jay Merrick; Dom/ Top  
> Ticci Toby: Sub/ Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not my best works out there but hopefully its worthwhile for anyone who reads it and if anyone wants to see something different requests are always open

All by himself in some random, dinky little coffee shop as a full-grown adult male like himself, Jay was a touch strangely weird to even more so than anything else just awkwardly sad as he was sitting at a small table with a warm coffee in hand. The coffee was highly caffeinated with whatever they shove into the small cup with to say the very least where it hopefully keeps him wide awake for however long it be to finish some work for his college classes. It would help up long enough where he would be fully able minded and physically so to finish the work though as well, having its disadvantage of not looking around him. So, in his oblivion he had accidentally bumped into a much smaller form ahead that actually wore the cutest outfit ever being a crop top sweater along with nicely fitted skinny jeans showing every curve to the person staring at him with curiosity, not really out of bothered annoyed anger. What was a further on surprise was the small, lopsided smile washing across the stranger’s face who  looked him over as if h was someone worth the amused stare.

_ ‘Hey, cutie...’ _ An  obvious speech impediment came from the stranger who didn’t seem too bothered by it when continuing to speak, _ ‘... W-want to go out w-with me?’ _

Such an out of the blue comment made be a complete stranger, Jay thought as he first blushes from it alone and more so upon seeing how truly breathtaking the other was in his wide, awestricken eyes. The stranger was much younger than he was around maybe at the ripe age of twenty hopefully as it would’ve been a totally different awkward case if he was crushing rather hard at a teenager. As well, in appearance wise the young adult staring up at him with big wide caramel colored eyes were beyond adorable in his opinion while soft messy brown hair was brushed out the way to the man’s baby face. In a way the older he got the more ashamed he should really feel over having such feelings for the other male who compared to himself was a mere kid. Anyone would always think he be some unsettled old creep yet the younger manages to settle the tension between them by telling him that they were both of legal age and everything will surely be consensual so, there won’t be any hard feelings if it didn’t work out in the end.

Of course, he desired it to end in the best way possible without accidentally making the other man extremely uncomfortable in some way or another though already he felt like he was doing so by being unsure from the whole situation. Soon from what he can tell he was longingly staring down at the way the man before him looked and every detail to the frail, almost girlish or a touch young looking body had him nervously shifting onto one foot to the other. It wasn’t exactly right to feel the way he does and he knows that much better than anyone else especially the brunette giving him the most genuinely caring and very much understanding smiles. A smile that melted his heart in to a pile of mush more then he can admit to when feeling all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Soon their short-lived conversation came to a swift end as the man asking him out had his friends on the other side to the local fast food  joint, they were currently in calling out so, he had to say something in return to the question.

_ ‘H-how about I-it? Want to g-go out with me l-l-like on a d-date?' _

In an instant without much thought, Jay speaks up almost immediately with flushed cheeks in immense humiliation to how he, himself was simply reacting with the situation at hand when answering back. All the while the much younger male was just staring back up at him with those big, awestricken, puppy dog eyes that would make anyone including him downright fall head over heels. Caramel colored eyes he can easily find himself utterly lost in for however long well, not for eternity that is upon having to blink to keep his own dull blue eyes from going all dry and crusty. From so, he can already almost perversely imagine what it be like to have the other man before him under the sheets with him all hooded eyes, face flush, and legs spread apart to take in his manhood whole like a greedy, little slut. Yet knowing much better then to think in such a way with a total stranger whose so young compared to himself, Jay had to shake his head from the thoughts to stare back with a nervous smile on his face.

_ “So, what did you say?” _ One of his friends who was currently on the other side of the phone he held against his ear pressed up on his shoulder, Brian says rather openly with no shame when hearing the end to his friend’s short tale of how the young man had asked him out and was now currently trying to figure out what to wear for the date with his ‘helpful’ help,  _ “Was it a yes or no? You couldn’t possibly deny someone you thought was good for you and  _ _ y’know _ _ hot as well?” _

Softly gulping the often nervously awkward man was fiddling with a button up shirt he had randomly tossed on moments ago where he tucks the collar back down where he eventually replies back, “... I. I uh, I said yes... In the most awkwardness ways imaginable. I actually squawked out my answer right in front of him...” He answers with a crooked, half genuine smile as he brushes his hands through his messy hair still needing to be brushed to look somewhat more acceptable for the upcoming date ahead with someone, he actually felt a connection with despite just knowing one another so soon it couldn’t be the case just yet at least for now. Eventually as the two friends continued speaking over the phone the nervous man looks over at the clock beside his bed to see he needed to get going before he’s late. The way he looked was decent enough to not appear as some almost cheap college student as he tries to end his conversation short with his friend who understands and gave him a few, not needed and highly embarrassing words of advice. “... Yeah, Brian. Uh, thanks for the... Friendly advice but I have to get going before he thinks I stood him up...” Afterwards the man on the other end chuckles and gave him a final ‘good luck, pal and have some fun~’ Then he was alone to get himself in his car to meet up the other man hopefully waiting for him at their chosen restaurant with an additional minibar next to it.

As he carefully parked his car in a parking lot, he met up at the said restaurant the other man was already outside waiting patiently for him all dressed in a nice, casual outfit showing little skin like last time they met there was a touch to the imagination currently playing in. The outfit was fitted well on the brunette’s skinny framed body as it shown every single curve where Jay began to think what was going on underneath the smooth, silky fabric. It gotten really bad to the point he was having to fix himself really quick before actually gaining the nerve to exit his car to meet up with the other. Not wanting to be late nor make an utter fool of himself the man had to scurry his way over without tripping over his two left feet or having anyhting misplaced to looking just wrong about him over all as he just hopes for the best in the date. Once the date came and went rather peacefully to the older man’s utter surprise as they held a little more in common then he originally thought when having the best time of his life as he leads the other to his car parked out back of the restaurant.

 “... S-so,  wanna continue o-o-on with this  lil ’ date, l-love? I would l-lo- looove to pay y-you back for how awfully n-nice you were to m-me... You k-know it's only fair if I give you a l-little desert?" Full name to the younger male was Tobias who though just prefers to be called Toby by anyone that knows him offers to Jay opening the door for him with that sweet, honey coated voice drawing anyone in. Actually, to the point he was in the passenger seat to the other man’s car wanting to know what will be given to him for being so kind hearted to the younger male. It was later on told moments after that with many previous dates Toby had his fair share of dates that didn’t end so well, with others mostly wanting to use him for a free go around; nothing else and he would be treated in the end like nothing. A bit of an utter shame to be told here rather truthfully as the young man with some problems relating to health to mind wise as quite the snatch and Jay wouldn’t mind himself for going on another date or even agreeing to the desert. Whatever it was he dint mind especially his growing manhood in between his legs which the other too instant notice to it and trailed a slender finger around it, “... If t-that's what y-y-you want to do with m-me?” Asked softly in the most attempted alluring voice, Toby had crawled over a little in the middle to continue gently rubbing the bulge.

“... I. I u-uh, don’t have a. A condom with me..." The older man meekly mumbles back in reply when brushing a hand through his hair, “... So, I. I don’t know how we can do this. I d-don't know…?”

Chuckles left from Toby’s plumb, light pink lips as he gently cups the other’s face with a teasing smirk adorned on his young, pale face, “Oh, y-you dirty  lil ’ thing, you a-are. So, e-ease there, tiger as we’re o-on our first d-date, baby... You d-don't have to worry a-about a condom with me? I’m j-just wanting to s- sssuck you off, t-that's all for your desert?” Soon as the elder between the two calmed down a little with a light dusting across his cheeks whilst having the zipper to his jeans undone. The way his cock which was already so hard to throbbing in pain just practically sprang out like a game of pop goes the weasel from their tightened clothed confines as he looks in the opposite direction in shame. However, his date wasn’t minding it whatsoever since the look to being pleased and a soft purr came forth when he lowered his head down to the stiff appendage. Soon the smaller male wrapped his mouth around Jay’s cock then started off in a slow pace by licking the very tip to the bulging veins enacting a muffled groan to leave from the receiver. An array of pleasured noises came about from Jay who shyly held the other man closer to his cock with his hands tangling in to the thick, ruffled dark brown hair and in return had his date taking more in.

“... J- jeeze ah, you’re so... S-so good..." Although embarrassing to be so needy the older man couldn’t help it even when his hips jerked upwards in the other’s mouth that simply continued to bob his head, “... So g-good, Toby so, a-amazing... So, c-close too...” Shamefully he kept bucking his hips up in the air yet like always the other didn’t mind more so enjoyed it when reaching all the way to the bottom with a slight grin. Eyes so hooded and glazed over with lust wasn’t either helping Jay resist the urge to come any sooner but he was able to that is when Toby licks some more across the sensitive flesh. The baby-faced man’s pearly white teeth a bit jagged grazes along the flesh too when the said tease hallows out his soft cheeks in that gave him another loud grunt by the other. After some time of the two doing this with Jay about close to orgasming in the passenger seat to his date’s car who he says was owned by another, Toby gave one final plunge in to top things entirely off. It did come to an end as Jay came in the other man’s mouth who was very much breathless upon pulling off and leaning back in his seat at the driver’s side with a dopey, pleased grin. Then when the date was completely done between them with the older giving a quick,  warranted with permission peck on the lips before they went on their ways and a second date planned for a later time.


	9. Who Will Win & Who Will Lose (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested peice where Eyeless Jack and Kagekao have a little fight to see who'll be the one topping tonight 
> 
> Tw: Mild to Explicit Smut, Alcohol Use, Playful, Sexual Driven Fights
> 
> Character(s);  
> Kagekao; Dom/ Top  
> Eyeless Jack; Sub/ Bottom

A nicely expensive bottle of rich wine was bought by  Kagekao with his emptiness socket partner who was not the least surprised by it when in response rolled his nonexistent eyes as they continued to drink away. Small dribbles of the red liquid seeps down from the demon’s lips quirked into a lopsided smirk when despite it took yet another quick, heavy gulp which soon became many between them. Quite adorable in the eyeless cannibal’s nonexistent eyes when seeing the lazily swaying demon with one glass cup loosely in hand giving him a desirable look hidden behind that being many curious thoughts mushed into one complicated mess. It gotten bad to the point the man eater was starting to get very much in an inappropriate manner hard at the sight alone to the drunken stupor of the other man. Soon enough on purpose he was slowly trying to be discreet when gently rubbing the palm of his hand into his crotch area to relieves the built-up tension in any way possible without grabbing any attention.

Now grabbing the smaller man by the arms, Jack softly gave teasing purrs then kisses that would obviously tantalize the other to the very brink of madness, “... Hey, Kagey? Want to call it a night and head off to bed and  y’know just cuddle and snuggle...?”

“N-no. No, I really want to stay awake a touch longer a-and. And I really want to try something new here with you and I know y-you'll love to do it for me. I want t-to play a little game more a ‘playful’ brawl here between us to see who gets to top and it be s-so much fun...?” Some of the alcoholic; very much so wine drops haphazardly on the floor right next to the carpet where eyeless Jack was  immensely thankful for when in a flustered daze looks over with a crooked grin, “... Whoever wins gets to be the big dog and top the other while the other has to do whatever kinky shit happens...” Drunkenly spoken by the demon when both men got on their feet although it was a rather difficultly feet with how badly tipsy, they were at the moment, “Unless you’re too much of a chicken not to do it with me, right here and now?”

“... I’m not a big baby nor especially a chicken, my lovely yet drunk dear so, let's do this..."

Surely the eyeless man eater that Jack always was from the start to possibly and most likely until the end, he would never find himself losing to anyone. Even if it was against a commonly known Japanese demon who likes him more so than anyone else there should’ve been still a fighting chance. It was surely annoying yet the cannibal didn’t mind and sur as hell, relished having the other man above him smirking that familiar devilish grin gotten him to squirm a ton underneath the heavier force. Another thing he liked yet wouldn’t say nor especially display it out in the open was the loss of control he so, suddenly had when feeling his clothes ripped then torn to shreds. Now eventually bare to any clothing which may be a bothersome inconvenience later on down the road however, this wasn’t the time to be fretting over it as he sees with a curious gaze when some of his ripped clothing was used to tie his arms up above his head.

Once the clothed binds were firmly tied to some random metal pole behind him, Jack lets out a weakened growl attempting to stay in all this strong despite circumstances and it made the demon chuckle a low, deep laugh, “... I’m surprised by you at times like this? Almost to the point, I think you in all truth here lost in our game to just have me top and wreck your fine ass into oblivion, hm...?” Now being roughly manhandled by the black-white masked man on top him was having the encouraged results to himself softly whimpering where it was showing his true colors. Then his bony hips were lazily jerked forward up into the empty air not so much as a moment later his sometimes-perverted partner took it in him to rub his clothed groin against his tight entrance. Soon instead to getting what he pleasures being the demon’s large cock ramming relentlessly into him, he felt inhumanely sharp fingers roughly entering within his hole slowly with difficulty accommodating to the sudden feeling. Breathless gasps came past his thin lips now currently like his eye always done drips with the thickly strange, black substance where his arousal was hitting closely to its peaking point. “... Already getting so hard for me? What a huge ‘shocker’ coming from you? Oh, how it be such a dreamful pleasure it be to actually see with my own eyes you succumbing to desires of blissful submission...?” Fingers unlike any humans was curiously prodding around and stretching the innards to the man eater in any way for it to be loose enough for something so much bigger to even more pleasurable.

“... S- ssshut up..." Whining softly, not able to growl like he used to which he felt immensely humiliated over with just like the other’s nails digging into his dark gray flesh as it scrapped down, "… Please, K- Kage ... Fuck m-me or something here o-or. Or I’ll just d-do it my fucking s-self..."

His cock previously already so stiff was currently so, rock hard nothing can possibly change the fact he was getting aroused that he was being subdued in such a manner like this current situation. A loud, almost ear piercing and more so just pitiful but more so desperation came froth where the gray skinned cannibal was harshly biting down at his bottom lip making it heavily bleed. What a major turn on it was for his partner he can see with his eyes now hooded who immediately leaned down to starts licking up the crimson blood deliciously mixing well with the spilt wine. The nimble fingers to the demon once prodding inside the cannibal’s entrance quickly pulls out to the said man’s disdain yet not long enough to say something along the lines when feeling something much bigger. At first, a painful surprised gasp came swiftly changed into noises easily detailed as nothing more than just lust seeping through the sweaty, drunk pores.

Deep, shallow thrusts came as the demon roughly with no care just tugs the other man closer for him to feel every inch of his cock entering the puckering hole taking him in so well without much to a struggle in near sight, “... Y-you're so fucking t-tight, Jacky baby... I. I u-ugh, love it, really,  itsss amazing...” Still continuing to pound into oblivion the demon with the two-toned mask nuzzles into the crook of his flushed partner's neck as he gave somewhat ‘gentle’ nibbles that felt great upon his teeth grazing against the easily bruised skin. Thrusting in then out in a pace quickening to unbelievable levels the two men were practically in desperation clinging onto one another though Jack to an extent can only wrap his legs around the other’s waist since his arms still bound above his head.  Kagekao was deeply groaning as he in his usual stupor took another swing when pounding in yet another deep thrust into his partner taking it like a champ despite losing in the end in dominance. The clothed binds exceptionally burned the eyeless cannibal’s flesh to leave such horrible but colorful marks as he tugs on them continuously to feel more pain that he relished just like he along the other needs it. Both needed it rally badly that only the other can help settle with the addition of alcohol making it easier for them to go over the top like this which they loved to do when the time is right.


	10. Skully/Jay x Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its isn't requested by anyone except for myself where Tim has the misfortunate or not to meet up with a familiar face wanting to spend some god ol' quality time with him  
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Dubious Consent, Violence and Rape
> 
> Character(s)  
> Jay/Skully; Top/ Dom  
> Tim; Bottom/ Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from another work; Poly Proxies & Mostly Sub/Bottom Tim/ Masky Oneshot that I thought be better suited just in this work instead as it was very similar and it be a waste to have two similar works so, I combined it into one

Stumbling back rather awkwardly he soon finds his back pressed up on the flimsy put on wallpaper on the thin walls behind him as he watches on in absolute concern, “... J-Jay? Jay, please talk to me. C’mon you’re scaring me...” The shorter dark-haired male stutters out upon seeing his ‘road trip partner’ to end the reign of the infamous faceless being began to uncontrollably in front of him. In his total, sleep deprived, and over all frantic for the worst oblivion earlier on, he would’ve and should have taken notice to his fellow companion's dwindling mental state before it was too late. Now far too late from his grasping reach to bring the other man back to him in a more human manner then something equivalent to a monster which he was so scared of from the start. “... W-wha. What are you doing? J-Jay... Jay. O-oh shit, JAY?! STOP IT...!?!” Soon enough without any time to even spare when the other sprang on him as he was tackled to the ground with a loud thump then was helplessly pinned to the ground. 

“Sssshush, baby, I got you now” Leaning in close, Tim can only cower away with eyes tightly screwed shut, he feels the hot breath prickling the hairs on his neck, “It's been so long since I’ve seen you with my own eyes. Only when he sees you and even then, you’re not the masked man, I know but whatever. This is fine for now, after all, you’re not so bad if you behave like a good boy for me?”  

It had made him tingle in all the worst ways possible when he began to squirm even more then before on the floor where his legs were trying to kick the other off, “... Jay. M-man, get the f-f-fffuck off me...?!?” But with no success in sight for him however, to his immense disbelief a hand grips tightly way too so in his groin area. A loud, pained yelp came then out of pure instinct only he had to buck his hips in the air to relieve the pain given to him. “... U-ugh. Stop it...” Groaning afterwards very softly, Tim tried once again to get the other man off him yet somehow one way or another the said male was sitting on top with no good intentions in near sight. Such as with the dark, lifeless look given to him making the dark-haired male gulp softly in fear over the matter he was at the hands to someone who wasn’t even his friend anymore. The other man’s hand only one as the second was still pressed down at his manhood was now straddling his quivering thighs rising up to travel underneath his shirt to feel his nervously sweaty, hot skin.  

“He’s more well behaved then you in some aspects like a puppy dog following me around. You instead are an untamed scared beast needing of an obedience lesson from yours truly” The hand kneading at flesh downstairs was continuously rough with him, no such thing as gentleness or mercy was given. It kept going on like this since long ago, Tim had given up on the battle he didn’t even had a great advantage to begin with so, he shamefully allowed the man above to keep touching him. A whine full of neediness came from him which he hated himself for letting this happen so easily when swaying his hips from one side to another in an attempt to get a little more contact. In the corner to his eyes, Tim had his head and his gaze fazing off in another direction as the skinnier male so out of character its terrifying to him leans in where he’s met with hot air breezing against his neck. “... If you behave better then I surely make this encounter between the two of us a little more pleasant? I know you wanted this from him for so long but you’ve been too shy so, I’m only here to help, really, I am?” What was said didn’t help the friction held between them where unfortunately it snapped into two like a twig as the other states something so secret, he thought it wasn’t that badly obvious. 

“... J-Jay, please...” Groaning in discomfort, Tim manages to roll over onto his stomach however, he felt the other man pressed up against his rear, “... No... N-no, please...” 

His pleas went ignored on deaf ears as he loudly whimpers out in fear upon feeling the clothes worn being torn and ripped from his trembling body until he was just in the nude in front of the other man. Soon now on his hands and knees, Tim attempts to both cover himself up in any means possible while weakly digging his blunt nails into the wooden floor to try to get away from the man behind him. However, it didn’t work in his favor from being slammed roughly onto the floor face first which smushed his cheeks into his eyes as cold hands jerked his hips up into the air. A deep, rumbling growl was then heard intimidating the smaller male into absolute stiffness like a brick stature unable to really move besides the occasional weak mewl then the bone chilling shiver. Then when the softer, dark haired male thought it couldn’t get any more uncomfortably worse and over all tense, he so suddenly felt a slender, bony finger entering his hole. 

The finger continued to do its work in stretching him out with the additional others forcing their ways in, “Name isn’t Jay anymore. So, behave, mutt or else I’ll make this very painfully rough with you. You wouldn’t want that, would you, correct?” Hissing softly, the man not entirely Jay moves himself away yet made sure to finger the man until he feels the other was ready for something much bigger. It didn’t matter to him in the slightest if he was being way too rough or even prodding the inner muscles to the point it could seriously hurt. All that mattered was that he, himself was enjoying it to the point it was mind breaking to see someone he really loved to find pleasure in was vulnerable under his control. How the smaller man often a hard, gruff individual who was often not so easily to break was doing quite the opposite, he smirks in seeing the other slowly bobbing against his finger’s motions. “... Now look who’s a good boy? You’re reacting so well to me now when you’re subdued like this under my control?” Eventually he pulls his now entire hand from the puckering man’s entrance as he shifts a bit to stand on his knees right behind the other slowly unzipping his jeans. 

Long ago had Tim given up the fight to break free with only the small bits of hope to wanting to get out from this sticky situation, “... I. I ah, c-can't do t-this. Its s-so uncomfortable a-a-and ‘m n-not ready...” Whining pitifully in an attempt to deter the other man it wouldn’t be too long when he felt something prodding up against his backside. In one sudden thrust the man behind him had forced his already hard cock inside his fellow travel partner who bellows out a loud, pained grunt right after. “... F-fuck! Argh, n-no... Pull o-out, please…?!” His friend didn’t dare pull out like he desperately asked and instead kept going on the quickening, harsh pace, hands gripping him into place by the hips. Every single movement to his disillusioned friend’s movements of pounding into his sweet spot with force, Tim in reaction from it was burying his face into his arms to at least muffle down the noises with little success in it. The man, he actually had a crush on for the longest time should still be underneath that though façade somewhere where Tim just hopes come sooner than later. 

“I can’t believe how freaking tight, you are? T-this. This here u-ugh, your first time, baby boy...?” Weakly the shorter male embarrassingly nods in agreement as he always wanted to share his first time with someone, he loves which he kind of gotten in some way or another. In all honesty he wanted to have this happen gently with care for the entire night not the other way around where he wanted it to end as quickly as possible. Soon as he tries to hid away his humiliated face bright red in shame the man turns him onto his back as he felt hands cupping his face forced to look up, “... Awww. Don’t be ashamed with me over this? It's alright being a virgin and by the way it's actually a win-win scenario as you always wanted to be fucked like a whore by your precious Jaybird?” It felt more like an insult was given to the man currently doing the harsh, muscles and mind breaking fucking of him with Tim whimpering like a broken puppy dog wanting it to end. The hand gripping ahold to his face tightens more from seeing him looking away in the distance towards the window thinking he saw someone in a hoodie watching them only to see nothing but the annoyed expression of the man. “... You dim witted mutt. Look at me alone. Not at anything else, got it...?” Shakily nodding his head, Tim felt the man pounding deciding to take it easy on him for once only for a moment just to allow him to get used to the pain to an extent. 

As shameless as it was in his mind there was some obvious conflicting feelings held inside as the other is slowing down to tantalize him an end to this was inside though he gulps down the grossness that came when softly muttering out, “... I’m so s-sorry, Master, p-please. I’ll behave b-but can you please o-oh, please go slower I-if you c-can do that for me...?” Dark eyes to his were hooded and glossed over with lusting tears from looking back at other man nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders back. 

“Hm. What a tempting offering you’re giving me, right now? Like how am I to refuse such. Such a shit offer if I were to be more honest unlike you who’s nothing but a liar?” Heartbroken beyond belief with each passing second Tim didn’t get the chance to gather himself together once experiencing yet another blow to an exceptional powerful thrust, “Keep crying out for your ‘lover’ or anyone but no one will here you? So, let's just have some good ol’ quality time without you ruining it, ‘kay?” 

This kept going for the whole night as the short, soft gutted and dark-haired man somehow found himself being able to withstand the entire encounter in one somewhat ‘stable’ piece with the exception to being broken down by someone he whole heartily loves. In the end the man next to him had moved the two of them to the queen-sized hotel bed they shared together once they exhausted each other out. Not even cleaned from the mess made nor had any proper after care from the encounter, he felt just excruciating pain all over but mostly from the waist down especially as come had filled that orifice to the brim like a balloon. Only thing he was thankful for in the end was being able to lay down on something comfy then the dirty floor, no longer harshly fucked alongside that he was relieved the other man was back to normal yet he didn’t know yet. Asleep comfortably his precious Jaybird was despite him being unable to sleep himself due to the numbing ache, he felt some comfort with an arm lazily slung over his waist drawing him closer to rest on the usual oblivious and hopefully afterwards man’s chest. 


	11. Cuddly Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't requested by anyone, really besides just myself where I wanted to explore a unique and rare polyamory ship no one really sees so, it doesn't really play like my other works here
> 
> Tw: Mild or Implied Smut, Mild Language, Minor Violence
> 
> Character(s); The whole dom/top and sub/bottom thing doesn't work entirely here but I'll still post it  
> Alex; Dom/Top  
> Amy; Switch  
> Tim; Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old summary since this was originally supposed to be its own fic yet I never got it to that point; Amy absolutely adores her two cuddle bears even if she knows the pair are always constantly up one another throats literally she still loves them.

Today was only meant to be a calming, tranquil day though eventually like always when an argument over the silliest arguments ever known in human history when Amy silently with a touch of disinterest had found herself watching onto such a thing with her two partners. How the exact relationship happened had some surprised even her boyfriend at the time when she wanted their relationship to be a little more open if gotten the drift. Another shocker even if hesitant in the beginning her dear love agreed to it but was unsure who they should even add into the relationship who wouldn’t mind either and their awkward tendencies. The biggest surprising shock was the person they exactly chosen however; she more so made the choice in choosing a familiar face back in her boyfriend’s old college films. Now like any other day the only woman in the polymerous relationship with her longtime partner, Alex and a recently addition of a partner who was a ‘friend’ of her partner mostly an old actor to a cheesy college film project in her amused eyes, Tim who were once again angrily rambling with one another yet again for the millionth time in a row.

Once it came to a head where she was slowly getting more and more annoyed over it the blond-haired woman decided to speak up in a honey sweet tone of voice knowing the men will perk up with her, “... Oh, c’mon guys. Settle it down like men, will you?” She light heartily jokes, although found herself actually annoyed by the silly argument to be had between the men, “Now why don’t we just go back to bed and cuddle? It most likely be so much better than this?”

The shortest out of them in response just tiredly huffs, now only wanting to end the conversation with the other man while puffing out the ashes from the end of his smoke when slowly nodding in agreement, “... Sure, Ames... Why not? I’m done with him anyways and the stupidest argument ever I had to put up with?”

“Ugh... My end of it wasn’t. Yours were” Alex quickly and wrathfully comments, eyes glinting with absolute annoyance by her other man’s careless opinion the past conversation, “You simply couldn’t get your thick head around the simplest ideas I was putting out  there for you to better understand?”

Huffing a little in annoyance; Amy soon finds herself continuing to watch the two men returning back to their argument indeed very stupid, “This is coming from the guy who still somehow thinks his shit ass college movie was so amazing when in all actuality wasn’t and it was shit. S-H-I-T so, get THAT through your thick skull while you’re at it since currently you’re doing nothing then being an  egotistical ass”

Soon right afterwards when Tim said that there came sadly, no much of a lackluster to a ‘surprise’ to Amy whatsoever anymore when the men got pretty much up into one another faces. However, with the very noticeably contrasting height differences between them had the ganglier man irritably growling along with the shorter having to crane his head up which all was way too amusing for Amy. But she didn’t muster the courage nor the effort, really, in all honesty here in this situation to chuckle out loud before looking on with at first no good detailed emotions since she gotten used to this from them. All came to a screeching change when she watches on as the two gone over the line being her rule to never get physical when Alex had pushed the other man onto the nearing table then surprisingly pinned below with unknown strength. Soon she hears a surprised, almost if seeing it that way inappropriate gasp yet right afterwards hears Tim’s deep voice cussing the glasses adorned man off like a sailor and with wide, dumbstruck eyes saw the dark haired male helpless literally when trying to kick the other man off with no good success.

“Fucking s-s-shit, Alex?!” A pained hiss escapes from Tim when continuing in a weakening attempt to get the taller man off yet somewhat amusingly enough manages to get them stuck on the other’s shoulders leaving himself in an awkwardly lewd position, “Get off me or I... I just punch you in your dumbass smug face?!”

In response, Alex couldn’t help it to chuckle in shear amusement though muffled down by biting down at his tongue when leaning in close and his hands were inching near the other’s throat, “Oh, please, Timothy. Your fat ass won’t be able to do a god damn thing against me unless you say what was wrong with what you said?” Then from her out of body experience, Amy returns back to reality when stomping her way towards the two men and grabs them both by the ears similar to a mother disciplining her misbehaving children which sadly had to be two grown men.

“I swear the two of you are massive pains in my rear at even the best of times? All you guys are is big,  hormonally constipated babies who can’t handle one another emotions...?” She chided sternly when making the two men face one another which was a difficult feat to do when grabbing them quite painfully by accident from the earlobes, “... Now I want the both of you by the way to apologize genuinely too to one another and then I let you guys go” Despite them being stubborn old pricks, she was equally the most stubborn of the three when giving them a cold look that melted their grumpy pouty look from their faces. 

Eventually with a pained wince it was Tim who responded back first when looking up at the taller man on the other side of the woman currently having a firm hold on his ear, “I. I’m sorry, Alex for uh, saying you and your work is shit. I didn’t mean and I do u-um, care about you...”

“... So, am I, I suppose and I’m sorry for calling you fat and laughing at you in that... Awkward predicament” Alex grumbles, face a little flushed in embarrassment and eyes shamefully casted downwards to the carpeted floor, not entirely liking to apologize to the other man yet was now feeling at least obligated to in order to make everyone happy.

“Great to see you’re apologizing and understanding what you two did was wrong. Now I want you to behave better  ‘cause I know you love each other so much, right?” Replies softly by Amy smirking a little by the blushing made darker on the men’s face who indeed cared about one another despite not liking to admit it, “Now like I wanted earlier on from you guys before you got in this petty argument, I want to cuddle with my  lil ’ cuddle teddy bears” The blushing darkens immediately from them as she leads them to their nicely sized couch where she sits in the middle in between to the grumpy men still acting tense by a little but that only came with confused feelings towards one another, she’s working on that for t heir relationship.


	12. Laughing Jack  x Jeff the Killer (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested piece where Jeff gets a nice taste of submission to a black and white devious clown
> 
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Mild Language, Minor Violence
> 
> Character(s);  
> Laughing Jack: Top/Dom  
> Jeff the Killer: Bottom/Sub

It was nothing but pure pitch darkness from what Jeff all can see with his already shit vision as he takes the lead while his tag along being someone, he has a love-hate relationship with trails behind him. A tired although very dramatic sigh came from behind him as well, heavy, dragging footsteps from behind the aggravated killer as he knew who it was coming from the monochrome clown. The clown continued to do this for god knows what where it had persisted on in the raven’s perspective who had merely growling deeply like an untamed animal perhaps in growing angering annoyance. Yet another quite highly annoying noise like the clicking to a tongue against the roof of his mouth came from the man trailing now beside him where they were currently walking past some old, abandoned buildings. As he was about to say something on his end along the lines more so, loudly calling out the other on his never-ending bullshit, he finds himself in a rather provocative situation. 

A choked cry leaves the raven-haired killer as he was pressed up against a brick wall ahead belonging to some random building where currently he along with a much taller form hover over him. Hands much larger than his own and a lot sharper with claws then actual finger nails laid firmly on his hips drawing blood quite easily by scratching the surface to the once pretty unmarked pale white skin. Soon enough it entices yet another gurgled noise from the murderous killer often seen as a bloody hot head who now moment being couldn’t do a thing besides sway his hips. All that he wanted to do such as fighting back the other’s unwanted advances were thrown out the window which at first, he despised whole heartily being overpowered with ease didn’t mind too much now at the moment. The black-white person behind him moved his hands up above his head, he had no means to continue struggling any further as he just goes with it and pushes his rear end against the other’s crotch.

Claw like fingers drawn supposedly soothing circles across his hipbones then towards his own overly sensitive private parts that had surely started to stiffen in the clown’s awaiting hand, “Such a bad boy, you are~ I wonder how you’ll be when you’re taking me whole~ Hopefully without much compliant or fight back~"

“... Jack?! A-Ah, just shut the f-fuck up, right now o-or else…!?!” There isn’t a much ‘else’ in his statement that was overly a badly stuttering mess as he, himself was wavering from just struggling in the bigger male’s hold on him or behaving good and maybe have the best time of his life. As he was about to curse the man out once over for another time, the hand once touching him pleasurably slapped him harshly across his now bear ass that when pulled back revealed a noticeably bright red hue in its wake. Eventually, the same hands were oppositely rubbing soothingly against the soft, plush skin of his rear like nothing happened before as the killer was gripping onto the stone wall for support. Once he was calming down from the sudden single spank that startled him, the huge hands cusped the sore ass cheeks and rubs them apart where the clown bent down on his knees. “... I-if you’re doing what I. I think you’re ugh, d-doing then g-god damn do it...” Spoken in a calmer tone still demanding to say the least yet no bad enough, he’ll get another firm, harsh punishment in the form of either a second spankings or  something entirely else.

“I really do wonder how you taste,  Jeffy baby if I swipe my tongue across your pretty tight pink hole~” Soon when the clown finished speaking his love stricken rambles on how he was going to pleasure the smaller framed man; a long striped tongue the size and width similar to a snake slips out from his mouth, “Now baby, I’m going to help spread your ass out enough for my tongue so, please relax for me, ‘kay~ Ah, I so wonder how you’re going to feel when I’m just eating you out like a fine meal, baby~”

Soon enough when having gently pried the younger smaller male’s ass cheeks apart; the monochrome clown leans forward with his tongue sliding into the tight hole that seemingly only puckers for him alone. In his earshot, he hears the other man in surprise despite knowing what was inevitable was going to come loudly grunts out and as he curiously eyes the killer who was helplessly squirms before him a growl can’t be helped to escape his blackened lips. The way the hot-headed man as slowly but surely crumbling before him was just the most appealing sight to behold with the wonderful taste to the other’s inside sliding down his tongue to his relaxed throat. His tongue further traveled down into the smaller male’s hole where he was prodding with the inner muscles that was soft contrasting differently by a bunch by his own long slimy, and bumpy muscle. A wonderful taste it was to ever experience as he grips harshly onto the smaller man’s hips again where the other had bucked crazily back and forth in  repeat before slowing down the hasty pace.

Now back to the raven-haired, hot-head killer, he was an absolute mess getting all hot and bothered where the pleasure given to him by the much taller man was becoming way too much to bear. The pleasure was shooting at every possible angle where he was turning into nothing but mere mush yet grateful enough, he was leaning up on a wall for support awhile the inhumanely log tongue kept doing its work. A wonderful piece of work no other soul can ever do by themselves that was able with amazement put someone like the infamous Jeff the killer right back in his place and even better in compliant submission. Jack’s tongue slithers it way across the puckering hole then tentatively licking throughout the inner muscles that he can still feel. “... J-Jack... Fucking C-Christ... A-Ah, son of a. A b-bitch... K-Keep going, please..." Pleading obviously out of breath, the killer as either swaying his hips back and forth or instead bucking his hips in the air while digging his broken nails into the brick walls.

“H-hngh~ So good, b-baby boy~” Softly murmured by the devious tease of a clown pulling his tongue away from the killer’s tight hole in order to just breath for a few second before he would devour the other once again for another time, “Taste s-so, fucking g-god damn good~ I can’t wait to devour you whole, baby~"

Once diving right back in similar to a ravenous beast eating their unsuspecting weak prey, the monochrome clown slides not only his tongue but his fingers beside them and kept eating them out. It done wonders no one like the killer would’ve expected in the first place as he bellows out a breathless gasp of total surprise as he bobs against the wanted intrusions widening his loosening up hole. The wall was no longer being any good use to the killer anymore as he laid his shaking hands onto his legs where instead he tiredly leaned his head on the wall though thankfully his partner helped him stay on his feet. It would come a time where he really couldn’t handle it for any bit longer until the pressure building up inside his body took its shot cracking through his tough façade. When that came forth it was in the form of the killer actually coming all across the brick wall ahead that drips down to the stone-cold street below them as when he done so, the clown after pulling out hugs him soothingly from behind into a nice, comforting embrace.


	13. Masky x Hoodie x Eyeless Jack (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested peice involving an eyeless man eater getting ambushed unexpectedly by two of the finest proxies
> 
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mild Dubious Consent
> 
> Character(s):  
> Masky: Top/Dom  
> Hoodie: Top/Dom  
> Eyeless Jack: Bottom/Sub

Any other long, tiresome, and energy consuming day; Eyeless Jack would’ve been entirely fine with being by himself utterly alone with his thoughts while doing his work relating to doing what he loves being anything medical. But nowadays somehow one way another for someone like him, he was easily getting bored doing the usual mundane things every single day that in the past self-pleasuring helped quenched those feelings but now it didn’t work. It greatly irritated him, no doubt but he wasn’t going to complain to anyone else about it since well, who would want to hear him out during his sexual frustrations. Although, it did take two proxies in the sidelines to realize the instantly swift change in the cannibal’s usual calm demeanor to something more attune to a feral, heat-stricken beast. A devious yet well thought out plan was made between them as they were going to make sure their local manor’s medic is being satisfied for the long run, not wanting to see the other in such awful distress and they’ll do i t themselves with the best of intentions. 

Everything started when the eyeless cannibal was unexpectedly ambushed by two of the most respected Slenderman’s proxies as he only manages to squeak out loudly in total surprise when being pushed then pinned to a medical bed in his office. Thankfully no one else was there besides just the three of them yet the man eater was still terrified at the prospect by being caught red handed in the act. A gurgled, gravely whine escapes his lips as he began to fight against the leathery restraints that was put on his wrists and ankles by the two stronger men who whispered in hushed voices what they were going to do to him. Two pair of gloved hands had already began the process before the restraining to take off every single article to clothing he was wearing until there was nothing on him besides his birthday suit. Chilly cold air breezes against his bear rump which when feeling hands groping him from the behind left him to shudder uncontrollably until feeling another cusping him by the cheeks.

Then with a blank stare, Eyeless Jack was met with by the hooded man now currently unmasked stares in return to his wide-eyed emptiness sockets, “Calm down, Jacky~ We’ll be gentle with you if you are with us~”

“Yeah, Hoodie and I will be so gentle with you now~ It be such a beautiful, pleasurably experience for everyone involved if you make it that way for us~” Then while Masky; Slenderman’s right hand spoke up fingers from the other second in command to the masked man pried his mouth open to reveal his sharp toothed smile where his split tongue fell out.

“... H- hngh ?! Ack, S-s-stop...?!?!”

Voice so soft spoken came from the lone Hoodie trying his best whole heartily in making the eyeless man eater at least feel comfortable enough to spend some one on two time with him and his best friend, “Baby~ Jacky, we’ll be really gentle with you so, just relax with us~ We won’t hurt you only ever giving you pleasure, that’s all~”

“C’mon~ Listen to him~ Us, we won’t ever hurt you ever in our pleasurable moment together just for our own little game~” Although,  Masky’s voice was much deeper, gruffer, and it send the same but different type of bone chilling along with sexually needed, lusting shivers down the eyeless one’s arching spine, “I know you want this and us, baby boy~ We’ll be super gentle and caring towards you~ No harm will ever be given, honey buns so, just relax as we fuck you in both your holes~”

Maybe his pitiful pleas for the other men to stop was a waste which by the way was a total one at best as the fingers jamming in then out in his mouth where in its wake from there as absolutely drenched in both his saliva and the thick, black goop from his mouth. In his nearby earshot, he hears the two proxies talking to themselves on how they should go ahead with this and from the substance on the hooded man’s fingers it may thankfully go easier than expected at first. Soon the right-hand proxy goes in to take a generous amount from his best friend to use on his end as he shifts a little to get comfortable while getting on to his knees that once now was coating thickly on his own fingers. It was just then when those same fingers were popping inside his hole and it began to scissor inside to hopefully, relax the tensed muscles awhile the hooded man goes back to gagging the cannibal then pressing those fingers down his throat. Gasping out, Eyeless Jack can only manage so much at once until eventually, finding himself forcibly relaxing then in no time trying to find a way to actually enjoying the  time he was made to share with the two men.

“... O-okay... Just be g-gentle okay... I. I never a-ah, done this before...?” The double set of fingers going in doing their job with both his entrance and mouth were tapering off then completely pulling out leaving him to desperately whine something much bigger were taking its instant replacement, “... U-ugh... Ah...?!”

Heavy, chest rumbling chuckles enter the previous tense silence from the masked right hand who was relishing the mere fact alone he was able to feel the hot, virgin tightness to the eyeless cannibal’s hole, “G-god damn~ I. I ugh, can’t... Fucking even believe how tight you are for us, b-baby~ Just so beautifully  delicious ~”

“Hm~ He feels good on this end too~ Such a good boy too and not daring to bite my cock off with those pretty sharp teeth he’s got there either~ Love how much of a good boy, you are to us,  Ej ~ You’re doing such a g-good job... A-Argh, taking us whole her without compliant... Good b-boy~” Hoodie gently compliments whilst continuing on with his carefully maneuvered fucking the cannibal’s mouth with gentle care however, it can’t be easily said by the darker-haired proxy who was struggling to keep his cool, really to be gentle but he thankfully manages to be although tense but nonetheless gentle. 

“... H-hngh... F-feelsss s-so good…”

The thrusts at each end did considerably get quicker in no time were no longer gentle for the most part which the eyeless man was growing fine with as he bucks his hips a little awaiting for more attention. Surely, it was quickly given as the hooded man jabs his cocks right down the throat to the smaller male as the right hand repeatedly hits the absolute sweet spot he had and wasn’t planning on lightening up. Noises albeit muffled escapes past the cannibal’s salivating mouth as he bobs against the now growing erratic rhythm to the strong proxies persistent in taking the lead. The lead being to ravish the smaller form in between the men who was quite enjoying the predicament he was in despite being roughly restrained to the medical bed like an animal but except that one mall issues, he really didn’t mind since he was getting relieved from his badly held back frustrations. All that can be cared about was that he was getting pleasured which was happening as he was moved back and forth from man to another hitting him directly with pleasurable pain while his cock was enlarging; tip forming pearly white come as he squirms to feel more satisfaction. Then it came to a head almost literally when the proxies thrusted one final time that in itself hits the needed spot inside him as he, himself finally came like the others done inside his orifices that he could feel his stomach inevitably bloat in response while the other men let him go from his binds.


	14. Ticci Toby x Eyeless Jack (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request about a twitching proxy and a eyeless cannibal where Jack only wanted to be a relief for his stressed lover
> 
> Tw: None; Just cuddling with implied smut
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby: Top/Dom  
> Eyeless Jack: Bottom/Sub

Today was quite exhausting to say the least where the man eater tiredly laid out on his back on the softest beds imaginable while yawning with his mouth wide open after getting changed into some sleepwear for the night. Fumbling nervously with the rem to his dark grey shirt that was too huge for his thin frame that openly shown his shoulder blade, Eyeless Jack fixes himself up where little was displayed out in the open when sitting down at the edge of the bed in patient wait. Finally speaking up in a soft, monotone voice, “Hey, Toby?  Whatcha want to do tonight? Maybe we can just cuddle for tonight as I am still a little tired and well, a little bit... Sore from the last night’s exciting time we shared together?” The twitching man can take as much time in the bathroom that was set up right beside their bedroom as he desired since the man eater can be good in waiting for the proxy’s return. All that they needed, right now was to relax anyways as the other had been easily overwhelmed with work from the faceless boss and last night truly showed the pent-up frustrations. The way the proxy had taken him though it was completely consensual yet mostly surprising as Jack had never encountered such aggressive lust that in the end to the out of the blue love making was passionate.

Soon enough, thankfully it wouldn’t be too long before he was to hear the proxy’s own voice calling out back in turn while having an obvious hint of playfulness that made him inwardly chuckles that outwardly was an awkward, stifled laugh. It made him feel slightly guilty in the inside that he wasn’t yet entirely comfortable in being himself in the proxy’s presence but it was just a slow process. However, over that agonizingly slow time they were in a budding relationship, Toby was very much understanding and took everything with him carefully with the needed ease. “Hm? S-Sure. I. I don’t mind, r-really and h-heh, I see I’ve done a g-g-good few rounds o-on you to s- ssstill feel tired~” Toby light  heartily jokes mostly teasing the other on their time intimately shared together the previous night as he, himself was currently in the bathroom getting changed from his sweaty work clothing that felt like twenty extra layers even if by great exaggeration on his skinny, gangly frame that now when wearing a nice t-shirt and boxers, he reenters the bedroom shared with the grey skinned cannibal. “... I do w-want to just cuddle with y-you anyways. I-it's you, after a-all and you c-can be so warm and soft t-t-to hold” Now the eyeless man was in the other’s soothing, comforting hold that had him melting the crook of the taller brunettes' neck.

“I love you, y’know?” Jack softly replies, lacking of eyes stares back at the other’s light caramel ones that sent his chest fluttering about wildly like butterflies let free from their suffocating cocoons. Yet the butterflies were slowly dying out or less sadder flapping their wings a little less now as his mind began to crazily wander about almost aimlessly without a precise path to go on. Something now had to be done to lessen the awkwardness between them possibly where the cannibal was not exactly thinking but more so nervously rambling out, “I just love you a lot and I mean it... I know that I’m a little awkward and rather at times lacking any good emotions at the proper times but I do adore you for sticking around me for so long” He goes on to truthfully admit out loud for the other to hear alongside that being really self-conscious that he was indeed so, shameful about having outed his feelings despite it being directed at someone he loves. Maybe or that he ought to have been more careful with what he said with a little more respective care but he had to do something right about now then later where the other man wouldn’t be able to hear him. Sometimes most often than not the told the same words exactly to the sleeping proxy since he didn’t have to face the possibility to the tension but ere h ws admitting to his feelings to the proxy who was wide awake with him.

The proxy stares back equally dumbfounded yet more so, that gotten the cannibal a bit worried over but when the other decided to speak in continuation that helped give him the needed relief to settle his aching nerves. Long, slender arms wrapped around his slender waist to help drag himself closer to the taller man’s side where he simply can’t help it to not cuddle back against the proxy. Warmth not too hot or cool escapes from the paler man’s body that helped relax his once stiff and stressed out self quite considerably enough to place, he can finally be at ease. “Hm. I l-love you too, J-Jack so, m-much its c-can’t be described in s-simple words now... I love you f-for you just f-for you to know and d-doubt yourself, o-okay?” Spoken where the words were so pleasantly expected yet it still gave the cannibal something to be all flustered beyond belief about like some virgin.  Embarrassing quite so, he belittled himself in his head over the fact although, the proxy who had an arm protectively at his side didn’t seem to mind at all.

Now merely cuddling in a warm huddle was the two men who didn’t say much else for the longest of times which by the way was fine with the two since it wasn’t tense nor awkward but instead a nice comforting  relief then Jack gone up to speak with a little more emotion in his calm voice, “... That’s good to know. I really do care about you and I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my time with you  ‘cause I really do love you..."

“Yeah, I k-know, Jackie? Y-you love me way too m-much, baby, especially last n-night... The w-way you screamed o-out my n-name in pure, b-blissful ecstasy" Toby reassuringly replies with a small lopsided smile upon making another joke about the other night was giving the cannibal all the light in the world for him which by the way the proxy was the exact  epitome of the best thing that happened to him, “But other t-the that... I d-do love you so v-very much I can’t-even fathom... Goodnight”

Once their heartfelt albeit still nervously awkward, the two men were returning back to their cuddling session; nothing too over the edge like they done a few times before sleepless nights and exhaustion suddenly crept over them both for a peaceful slumber.


	15. (Jam) Trying to Quit a Smoking Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a requested piece only ever coming from my head for the most part about one of my favorite ships in Marble Hornets. As well, I had moved this from my other work; Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Facts, Headcanons, Questions& Etc. to here since I thought it better
> 
> Character(s):  
> Jay Merrick: Switch   
> Tim Wright: Switch  
> (It doesn't really matter who you see as top or bottom here for the most part)

Even if Tim pinky promised the other man, literally by the way who was his bright shining star in life that was the only thing that can give him hope nowadays that he'll quit his dirty habit of smoking it was difficult. Years that he's been smoking now and it was way too much to quit all at once now as he discreetly takes the pack of cigarettes and the lighter by its side from the bedside table laid next to his sleeping partner. Eventually, once outside in the back porch to their small apartment, Tim was swift and hasty in taking out a smoke to light up where once inhaling deeply the toxic smell into his already damaged lungs, he  forgets everything around him. Then as the faint noises to creaking floorboards were heard yet ignored in one quick swoop his hands were suddenly pinned up above his head, Tim yelped out quite loudly in surprise by the mere shocking strength coming from the skinnier yet taller man who stares down at him with a no nonsense look written all over his face. It actually manages to make the darker haired male to nervously squirm, not bothering to fight back against the other man as he felt his smoke fall from between his fingers onto the floor beside him. 

"You told me you were going to quit?" Jay sternly speaks up, multicolored eyes; one a light color while the other is a darker shade glinted in total disappointment which made the darker-haired male instinctively shrink back.  

"... O-oh, c'mon, Jaybird. You know I didn't mean to...  It's just so hard to quit cold Turkey..." 

"No. No, there's no buts or 'Jaybird' now... I just caught you moments ago, Timothy fumbling with a lighter and the smoke in your hands? You know better  than to try to hide and lie to me especially after all that we went through together?" 

"... I. I'm sorry, Jay..."  

"I know you are, honey..." The dissatisfaction washes away from Jay's face into something entirely else that Tim couldn't exactly pin point at the moment, "... But maybe I should teach you a lesson so, y'know won't do it again~" 

Confusion and bewilderment came now in turn on Tim's own slightly flushed face as he felt his head tilted over to the side which gave more open access to his unmarked neck for the other man, "W-what? What do you mean?"  

Then soon enough, a warm, wet, and slender muscle slowly slides up then down all over the place on the shorter man's neck as a forced, tingly shiver passes through his tense body. It was already feeling so overwhelming where it made him feel overly stimulated as his bodily reaction began to sway his hips a little from one side to another. A rush of hot blood rushes up to his face upon experiencing a set of sharp teeth biting down hard at the easily breakable skin to his shoulder that then neared over to his neck. Breathless grunts came forth as Tim rested his head back on the wooden wall behind him where he slowly laid his legs around the other's waist to draw them closer. Dark eyes were glossed over and heavily hooded with growing lust calling out for them to simply spend  a passionately intimate moment together right now and here despite it being outside in the open.

"... A-ah... Oh, Jay... F-fuck..." Tim continued to pant heavily in to his partner's neck; big, dry hands gripping onto the loose jacket for dear life, "... Please... J-Jay, I. I need y-you ah, please..." 

The way Jay acted so out of character being so, dominant and so, in control was the biggest turn on Tim had ever experienced in his entire life as he didn't put up a fight while merely allowing his jawline down to his shoulder blades all across his body matter of fact be littered with the noticeably dark love bites. 

"Hm~ I wish I can take you, Timmy bear~ But you're not behaving like a good boyfriend to me and not giving you what you exactly want is a deserving punishment~" 

It only made Tim groan out in discomfort as he tried to wrap his legs around one another to hopefully, lessen the throbbing ache. Nothing worked as Jay kept going in roughly leaving colorful markings across the once bare flesh that now told anyone they were together. Yet another pleasured groan came forth as Jay's hand gone ahead in slowly with enough pressure to further tease the other man trying desperately to get more yet nothing came from it. The hand teasingly putting on the  pressure continued to inch near Tim's groin area then moving away which was done in repeatedly for god knows how long until it stopped abruptly making Tim irritably grunt. Then Jay was peppering soft, soothing kisses all over those pained marks with arms wrapped around his neck where he sat on the gruffer man's lap. 

"... F-fuck... Jay, I. I'm sorry... P-please..." Tim almost pathetically whines in the man's ear as he felt overwhelmingly hot and bad at the same time.  

A shit eating smirk came from Jay as he slowly with careless ease shifts in his seat on Tim's lap where he was just grinding right up against the growing bulge, "I don't know, Tim~ You do feel so good and warm, right now~ Maybe I will when we're inside, depending on the mood and if you're going to continue being a good boy for me~" 

Weakly shaking his head, Tim really felt the urge washing over him that needed to be satisfied at this very moment but he held back for the other man's liking as the taller male pulled back with a caring grin while helping them both up on their feet.


	16. (Request) Ben x Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested peice where Jeff is best self conscious about himself but Ben helps cheers him up
> 
> Tw; Body Dysmorphia, Hints of Depression, Slight/Implied Themes of Self Harm, Mild to Explicit Smut, Mild Dirty Language, Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, Eating Out, Harsh Biting, and Gentle Love 
> 
> Character(s);  
> Ben Drowned: Top/Dom  
> Jeff the Killer: Bottom/Sub (Trans; FtM)

Now looking at himself in the mirror after a long, tedious top surgery, Jeff can take a good look at himself without having the urge to be sick like before to what he wasn’t and what he can be as he heaves out a deep, shallow breath. So, many years being trapped in the wrong body had taken a serious toll on his health; mind wise mostly but as well, in outer appearance where he couldn’t help it to feel anything else then self-hatred in any way possible that wasn’t exactly healthy. When he was a young child throughout it, really however, it was around the age of thirteen years old exactly where he finally found out that he was different than the other children in his neighborhood. It took him some courage a lot of it to be precisely to come out to what he really wanted to be in life, not as a girl but a man who can be someone to be proud of which surprisingly his family especially his brother and loyal as ever boyfriend, Ben that made sure he was comfortable in his ever so constantly changing body. Sometimes he still had that annoyingly persistent nagging sensation in the back of his head throbbing painfully telling him that he wasn’t nor ever will be in their bitter  opinion . 

Often enough, it always became too much to bear at times yet thankfully, he had his family along with Ben surely to be there by his side being undyingly supportive through his awful bouts to utter depression. A time that his bouts of depression came around now as he pulls his gaze away from the mirror back towards the bed, he shared with the other man that was still in a deep slumber. Soon enough the raven-haired young adult made his way back to bed in order to lessen the aching headache alongside in the horrible itch happening across his chest which with the bandages made it a little bit worse. His hands both clammy and shaky beyond belief, he can’t so easily control where he desperately wanted to itch feverishly at the sensitive skin but he thankfully holds back the troublesome urge. Upon returning back to bed by the other man’s side yet another exasperated groan leaves his thin, badly chapped lips as he quickly feels a presence looming over his own shaking form.

It wasn’t too surprising anymore once realizing who the other currently on top of him was as he couldn’t help to crack a wide, Chesire like smile often making him feel self-conscious over by how bad it can be when smiling out in the open. Yet the almost elfish male above him simply too his hands away from his face where he had previously made an attempt to hide the shameful grin. The golden blond male always enjoyed seeing his dear, lovely partner smiling like this which made himself appear quite goofy that didn’t embarrass him much like the other man had been with his own. “You look beautiful, Jeff~” Ben softly comments with a caring yet seductive grin on his pale, slightly sunken in skin that had a blueish tint to it that no one comments anymore as he carefully pries open the raven’s legs apart, “You know that, right, baby~ I can surely show you how much you’re beautiful to me, Jeff~” Not yet taking the raven-haired male as consent is always the key in thier relationship as the other man currently still painfully aching transitioning along in going through troublesome hurdles. However, it wouldn’t be too long before Jeff was starting to helplessly squirm underneath his teasing yet playful partner who was currently  thinking up some neat ideas to lighten up the mood.

Heavily panting obviously out of breath, Jeff had lazily wrapped his long arms around Ben’s relaxed slumped shoulders to be carefully drawn closer as he now had his head slumped against the crook to the other’s neck. Face although pale almost like snow white was contrastingly flushed into a hue of reddish pink color where it can only go darker from there especially when Bren began to touch him. How his body that was still continuously changing even if itself was a slow, pained process to be explained was now moment being craving for the needed pleasure to help comfort him in any means possible. “... A-ah, I. I w-want you, Ben... So, much, r-right now... Do anything to m-me, please...” Pleading like the big baby, he tends to be in moments like this the flustered young adult wasn’t struggling any longer upon realizing he was being felt up by his lover more so in the downstairs department. The only thing that it does is sending uncomfortable, tingly shivers from the area and upwards to his frantic brain so, terribly bewildered to pretty much unsure if they can continue upon two fingers popping inside him now pushing  further in deep.

“You’re so tight,  Jeffy Baby~ Fuck, I want to be inside u-ugh, you so much, right now~” Suppressing the urge to fuck the other for the better as the pain happening would most likely disrupt it so, instead sharp teeth owned by Ben pierced into the unmarked, soft flesh near to the raven-haired man’s shoulder blades, “But not now at least, honey, you need to heal up from your surgery yet I’ll make sure you’re feeling loved~ Otherwise I'm  gonna just eat you up perhaps after fucking you all alone on my fingers~” Then Ben hears the breathy chuckles from the bony male below him as he simply kept fingering him until feeling the muscles once tightly clenching around them voluntarily relax. Slender fingers persisted on for some time before pulling back a whole five digits out from his quivering lover’s puckering hole which he couldn’t help to grin in reaction. Soon enough, the blond was crawling backwards on his knees awhile gesturing for the other man to be of course, gentle in laying back on the bed propped against the bed as he now had the room to get ready to take his lover to a new world to pure, blissful ecstasy. “Can’t wait to see what you fucking taste like, baby~ I bet you love seeing me like this about to eat you out, huh~ O-oh, I just love you too much,  Jeffy , you’re just s-so, amazing~” Spoken through soft, carefully gentle licks across the opening where then not too long afterwards his tongue enters with little to no fighting struggle from either party so, he basically just dug in. A loud, not too much to wake anyone else in the household up thankfully grunting noise from Jeff came bouncing off the bedroom walls as he carelessly clutches tightly at the bedsheets for dear life while bucking his bony hips into the air towards the blonde’s awaiting mouth.

On the other end with Jeff, he’s leaning his head back on the soft feathery pillows where his light crystal blue eyes were slowly rolling to the back of his head more and more by the pleasure shooting up his veins. It was graciously overpowering the initial ache of terrible pain from his top surgery that’s been dealt to him for weeks on end as he was emitting such delicious sweet sounds that must’ve been like a musical for the other currently eating him out. “... A-Ah... Oh, s- ssshit man... Argh, please, keep g-going... Need you s-so much...” Jeff replies rather shakily through a tensely strained tone of voice when being persistent inking his hips into his partner’s mouth who kept slurping up inside his tight hole. “... You d-doing so good, Ben, keep going... I. I’m so c-close...” Eventually, in being so close to orgasming, Jeff was panting; his legs now twitching in numbness from being spread apart from one another too long yet he didn’t care entirely when the urge to release the tension boiled over. It felt truly amazing once Ben pulled back while licking up the rest to the liquid like mess from his mouth before pulling into a comforting hug for the  remaining night.


	17. (Request) Jeff the Killer x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s):  
> Jeff the Killer: Dom/Top  
> Masky/Tim: Sub/Bottom 
> 
> Tw: Explicit Smut, Porn Without Plot, Rough ‘Consensual’ Sex, Mild Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Possessiveness, Jealousy, Blood Play, Punishments, Dirty/Degrading Talk, and Sex Toys
> 
> A requested piece with Jeff taking what he wants from the masked right hand to the faceless being carelessly right in the office to the eldritch beast despite the other’s embarrassed pleas

Upon his boss’s firm to rather strict orders for no apparent reason besides being the usual asshole, he tends to be even at the best of times,  Masky , himself tried to not let it bother him when staying within the humongous office decorated beautifully from head to toe with ancient antiques. It actually amazed him to honest truth as no one even the other proxies along with the boss’s brothers to an extent weren’t allowed in the room like at all so, he felt almost honored by being in here even if he was simply doing some paper work in the most agonized old fashioned ways. Soon enough while sitting in the equally as big swirling chair owned by the boss near the desk while having to push it all the way in to get close in order to be able to do the work comfortably; legs lazily swinging back to forth underneath the dark oak surface as he staples some things together. A content sigh eventually, leaves the masked male’s soft, plump lips that had a nice, faint red hue to them as he lazily licks over them wen laying his head in the palm of his gloved hand where he feels himself growing slowly exhausted in no time but he can’t fall asleep now. Yet sadly, it was proving to be quite the troublesome struggle for himself to bear since he was starting to doze off with little to no shame whatsoever at his own boss’s desk for  Zalgo's sake by the way would be immensely embarrassing to say the least if the eldritch beast or even the red eyed demon found him in such a  state .

Then suddenly first came a loud slamming noise to the door being forced open and right afterwards, a piercing deep voice came clearly agitated by the tone, “Hey?!  Whatcha even doing here in the dick face’s office for as I thought he didn’t allow anyone even in this dump? As well, didn’t I tell you earlier to keep your pretty ass in my room ‘til I’m back?”

Once startled in shear surprise from his half dazed and sleepy state back into consciousness to see the gruff appearing, raven-haired, and scar ridden killer standing in front of him with strong arms crossed over a broad, muscled chest it left the masked proxy to experience a tense, bone chilling shiver travel down his stiff spine.

“... J-Jeff?!?  Please be quiet or someone will hear us a-and. And I had work to finish for the boss which you know doesn’t like it when you disrespect him like that s-so, please...” Softly replying back in a meek response that in itself didn’t seem to exactly like the reply when storming up and easily with one quick swoop picking by one hand him up with relative ease while the other laid across the small of his back, “... Uh, w-wha... What are you doing? P-please let me go...”

All the begging, pleading, and whimpering cries to be let go from the other man’s tight, iron clad hold on him was given in turn no success rate as  Masky finds himself quickly forced up against the nearest wall with his chest pressed firmly on it while his voluptuous rear end was tugged back by the hips. In no time literally his jeans that had perfectly fitted him so well was roughly tugged downwards to his ankles alongside with his boxers by the hot-headed killer then swiftly long yet big fingers were teasingly circling the tensing muscles to his tight hole looking for any reaction. Dark eyes soon enough widened without hesitation similar to golf balls upon looking past his stiff shoulders as he sees the blinding glint to light hitting the sharp edge to the killer’s infamously wielding knife being waved around with little care so, he surely shakes in growing fear to what may come to him. The knife soon came to slide slowly across the bare flesh of his rear end making him both instinctively buck his hips alongside emitting such embarrassing noises that can only egg the killer on to continue until too much crimson red blood drips from one to the many cuts. Even the raven-haired, extremely fair skinned male would’ve liked to sucked on the blood like some life sucking leech enjoying it way too much from the looks through the teary-eyed vision from the badly shaking proxy currently laid up on the wall still totally terrified by the prospect roughly yet to be lavishly taken right in the boss’s pristine office.

“No~” Breathing heavily in the proxy’s ear with such dominance that it didn’t surprise either one of them when Jeff decides to make another much deeper cut across the  flesh up above the hips marking the other his alone, “You’re mine and only mines, got it~ You belong to only me and you’ll follow my every fucking order~"

As the knife sharp to the tip which was obviously sharpened earlier on for this event alone getting  Masky to whine pathetically in far to what was about to happen as one of the hands to the killer helps spread his cheeks apart while the other hand holding onto the knife securely kept cutting and the blood seeps out trailing down the thighs, “... O-okay, ah, okay... Argh, please b-be gentle with me, J-Jeff..."

The killer pulls back the knife from the tender skin now battered and bruised littering with colorful, deep cut marks that was so appetizing for him once licking his lips at the sight to the proxy beneath him not even putting up a struggling fight. His tongue slides out from his thin, chapped mouth riddled with the odd scars across his sunken cheeks caused by his knife where it instantly meets up with the taunt skin the smaller male. A deep, breathless chuckle followed by a grunt came forth from him as he feels the proxy accidentally brush up against his growing manhood between his legs. It didn’t anger him like usually when something similar happens during their may escapades, really merely just annoyed him about as well, agave him an idea to be used much later onto the other’s most likely total dismay. Soon after licking well, more slurping up the bloody mess from the shorter man’s quivering body, Jeff was preparing himself to go all the way inside the puckering, tight hole  awaiting just for him.

“I got a little surprise for you, baby~ Now I want you to stand absolutely still for me so, I can put it on you without too much pain, ‘kay~” Jeff replies with an unsettlingly wide smirk written across his pale face; pale blue eyes keenly watching the other hesitantly nodding his head back in response. So, he takes that as his que now to slide something out from his dirty, grimy, and old as hell sweatshirt’s pocket which was soon to be revealed to be a decently sized chastity cock cage. It got the right reaction from the masked man who was shivering a shit ton as the smirk already on his face deepens when now stroking at the sensitive skin to his partner’s cock that in no time stiffens in his hold. Once it gotten throbbing hard in his almost crushing hold the killer can’t help it to devilishly smirk when hearing the weak attempt, the proxy made to muffle the noises. “Baby, I bet you look so good in this so, don’t give me that scared, doe eyed look now~ This isn’t going to be a too harsh punishment from my last ones,  y’know and you may like it in the end perhaps wear it all the time~” Soon when locking the sturdy cage around the smaller man’s erect cock that wouldn’t come off without a key within the killer’s pockets resulting in yet another pleasured but equally pained moan. 

“... A-ah...  Jeffy , p-please... I. I don’t like this s-so, take it off, please..." Pleading helplessly even if it prove like always to not be to any help,  Masky grips ahold for dear life now to the boss’s desk for support as the bigger man standing from behind who was unzipping his jeans to reveal a girthy cock only ever meant to be either sucked or be forced with rarely gentleness or brutal roughness in his entrance, “... I. I can’t work t-the argh, rest o-of the day like t-this?! Please, s-ssshit... Do something, f-fuck, I w-want to feel g-g-good...!?”

Humming softly in response that awfully sounded like a lawnmower than anything else started to prop himself against the other man; still holding the proxy up on the desk while ensuring his place as top dog. No one was going to take this pretty ass from him, not even from his long dead, cold hands when lining the tip to his cock to the other man’s hole that was just waiting for him. Once managing to get the tip inside with the proxy squirming below, Jeff finally pounds himself in with no care if any pain was caused which of course, left the noises to ecstasy and excruciating pain to arise. The thrusting right afterwards was constantly sloppy, quick, and painfully rough for  Masky , he can’t do much about it when being forced to bob along with the rhythm while feeling the cock cage grinding enzymatically across the sensitive fore-skin. Soon the killer was panting in his ear again telling him, he was close whereas himself couldn’t feel the same entirely as the killer came unforgivably inside him bloating up his flat stomach a little while agonizingly watching the huge mess on the floor to pretty much everywhere else made by their heated encounter  supposedly teaching him a lesson.


	18. Brian x Jay (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): No Smut is involved so there aren’t any designated roles  
> Brian  
> Jay 
> 
> Tw: Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies Au, Post-Marble Hornets, No Smut, Mental & Physical Health Issues, Light Angst, and Fluff 
> 
> A requested story revealing how even after the events of Marble Hornets there was still the lingering scars either physically or mentally that deeply traumatizes two men in particular who tries to heal with one another’s help

Clammy hands gripped tightly at the bowl of warm soup; two vastly colored eyes examined at it for a few seconds then in another split second takes another examination at another soul currently laid almost scarily lifeless on a cheap hotel bed. A choked gurgle came forth from himself that he couldn’t suppress upon knowing the bed ridden man in front of him could’ve been killed just like him. But thankfully with the helping hands to his other traveling buddy out for a quick smoke break at the moment, neither had died instead merely suffering from the traumatic aftermath. In his hands full of the bowl that he now placed on the bedside table next to the bed that creaked under the additional weight which was him sitting down in order to be carefully pulling open a drawer. Soon now he held a medication bottle subscription for pain relief and etc. that he knew to an extent never entirely helped ease the excruciating ache itself caused by the fall.

“Brian? Are. Are you up...?" Softly in a weak voice obviously hesitant in waking the severely injured man; the sound to a muffled whine came from the shaggy, blond haired male who was trying to shift comfortably under the covers without further causing any issue, “... It's time to get up? I. I got you a bowl of soup and some meds to y’know help the pain?”

It was utterly heartbreaking too much so, for words, really to watch the usual cheery disposition the other making him the light to the once fun friend group had sadly, sparked out and replaced with troublesome issues. Issues that now everyone had that couldn’t be so easily taken care of in a more positive manner anymore when a faceless eldritch constantly following them around like they were nothing more than mindless yet amusing toys. The concerned, painfully oblivious male with the way too loose, worn out by age jacket hanging off his bony, malnourished body scarred over with new to old bruises especially a slowly healing bullet hole to the side still giving him the numbing aches ever now and then. Right now, he didn’t know what precisely to even do about the situation at hand as he awkwardly with no words spoken looks on at the injured man trying to sit up. Even if it was obvious that the man couldn’t get up on his own there was a distinctive hint of stubbornness hidden within displaying that no help was necessary despite the help so, seriously needed in the observer’s  opinion .

“... H-huh? It... It is…?” A groggy, scratchy, and noticeably forced voice unusual to the previous relaxed standard that immediately gotten the skinnier male to go ahead without a second thought whatsoever as he scoops an arm underneath the slightly taller man’s own where he helps him up to a sitting position on the bed, “... You don’t n-need to help me, Jay? I got I-it, really? Please, I don’t need your h-help from you or anyone…?”

“Brian... It's fine to ask for help? Neither I nor Tim mind helping you heal? We don’t mind; honestly as we’re friends, right? We got to stick together in order to stop this  _ thing _ once for all and I really, really care about you most of all to not wanting to see you getting hurt like this... I care about you.... More  than a friend can should be with one another?”

The last few words were softly whispered as a faint reddish pink hue washes over the slender man’s sunken cheeks where he immediately looks away towards the bowl that he knew was going to go cold soon. However, while watching the heat waves seeping out from the bowl, Jay saw in the corner to his eyes the other continuing to weakly attempt to get up on his own accord without help. No matter what was spoken or done, he wasn’t going to allow the blonde to further be pushed in to the awful pain and then to be stewing in everything within or caused by it to only be handled on his own. An annoyed yet relieved grunt came from the messy-haired blond, not bothering to say anything from either end there was tense silence filling in between the pair. Once the two men were in at least a position with both of them sitting on the bed then Jay moves on ahead to grabbing the bowl and placing it in his lap whereas his long, bony fingers are  intermingled with the metal spoon.

An eyebrow was raised curiously, not properly trimmed for such along while alongside with some scruffy, fuzzy facial hair that was a total mess, he hated how he appears so disgustingly messy yet that wasn’t the point, right now, “Huh... You really care about me? Even after everything that happened in this massive shit hole, we all get ourselves into? You still deeply care about me... More than friends, you say, hm?” 

“I do care about you, really. Want to see you get better as I feel so guilty in seeing everyone, I care about looking so horrible and dealing through so much shit especially you of all people. I know Tim feeling awfully guilty too about all this?” Jay admits again when shifting a little so, he can help feed the injured party since pain can cause an inability to do much of anything like him for example, who couldn’t do much with his injury where Tim helped him get better though only in case the other man wanted that from him, he didn’t want to find himself accidentally cross any lines, “... Honestly, I wouldn’t know what I’ll do without any of you guys basically I can’t even function without any one reminding me to do stuff to take care of myself that I already should’ve known better by now with the stupid shit I gotten into; you can ask Tim that as I almost scared the shit out of him like a million times in a row... So, I only want to be responsible,  y’know and try at least to help you get better as I really care about you and stuff...  like you a whole lot"

Afterwards from his long-winded ramblings that most likely than not made little to no sense and most likely being a bunch of incoherent jumbled up to even words spewed from his mouth but rather than be annoyed, Brian seemed to enjoy their once tense now at ease by a little bit conversation. It was actually starting to make the two men in the dingy, cheap hotel room filled with that awful moldy smell experience a one in a million a time chance to not be so tense like something was going to happen. Hell, Brian didn’t even min in the slightest that he was being spooned fed by the scrawnier male as he was far too in pain to complain and it was nice actually being doted on then to be left alone with a split personality in the woods. The soup tasted alright despite being originally from a can but what felt even better was the gentle hands to Jay obliviously brushing against his own in the process. Neither seemed to care, really when Tim returned to the hotel with some extra items like food and drinks as they were on the bed together enjoying the moment in silence without having that continuous urge to be afraid for their lives. 


	19. (Request) Skully/Jay x Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): No Smut is involved so there aren’t any designated roles  
> Skully/Jay  
> Tim 
> 
> Tw: No Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Health Issues, Awkward Fluff, Mild Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Mild Rough to Gentle Kissing, Gentle Touches 
> 
> A requested piece; Tim comes back to the hotel room shared with his traveling partner; Jay who isn’t so, anymore but now Skully which made everything already currently in constant turmoil become rather tensely uncomfortable

Upon entering the place which was merely a small, dingy hotel that was only a little bit affordable for the both of them combined which now was somewhere currently stayed at for the moment being, Tim quickly without a second chance automatically turned right around basically saying in his head ‘screw it’ or something along those lines as he felt something off yet familiar. It couldn’t be easily described by another but he, himself knew right off the bat that something was completely wrong with his partner when seeing the deadpanned expression on the other’s face who was just staring into the void. Not the first time nor will it be the very last time which sympathetically gotten Tim to draw out an exasperated sigh while in turn leaning on the closed door. Soon just sliding his cool hands down his scruffy face only ever thinking to himself to man up and go inside to help his clearly out of it partner was when he stands up from the cold concrete floor with the doormat providing his seat cushion. Now on his feet with one hand on the doorknob about to open the door to go inside, it practically swings open for itself to be revealed to be the personal handywork to his lovely partner opening it for him.

Then he’s met with being first, shoved inside by the frantic yet surprisingly strong strength by the other man and secondly, the mess that was the entire dang place as he couldn’t help the  further exasperated sigh to leave his lips, “... You’re basically like a cat when you get like this,  y’know ...?”

Unsurprisingly with the other’s well, other half’s character nothing was said in response and he was only given a nonchalant shrug from the eerily silent whereas he grunts in sore numbness when having to bend down to clean up the whole mess. A gentle breeze breezes past the area there making him awfully curious, not knowing why he had to blush there upon the sensation since it was mostly  nothing , right. Now it takes him an hour and a half maybe more, he can’t remember now or if given the chance, he would try to check the time which was always done awkwardly from having to look past the taller man who was constantly behind him all the time. It gave him the chills; something he didn’t entirely like though he wasn’t precisely complaining during the whole period to cleaning the mess. Also, he felt the man dead stare at him whenever he accidentally, mind you by the way as he didn’t mean to upon brushing up on hell, any part to the skinny, rather awfully gangly body. The way Tim is built anyways wasn’t exactly skin and bones which he was really self-conscious over his rather noticeably soft around the edges sort around the gut mostly and anywhere else of appearance that screamed out in his eyes.

“Mind if you at least help me clean? You were the one that made this mess, after all?” Again, he tries once more to start any sort of conversation with the other man who was remaining to follow him similar to a lost stray cat saying absolutely nothing, “I know you don’t speak often which I don’t completely understand but can you shake your head or something to let me know you’re paying attention to me? It's kind of difficult at times, honestly to know what you want from me? I really do want to help you guys either one of you, really but neither one of you two is at all helping me out here?”

Everything happening was making the shorter, darker-haired male all the more exhausted and so, done with the situation at hand that he was just about to head to his room to call it a night merely leaving the other to his own devices. It wouldn’t have been fair for the other man to be left alone so, he decided to stay put and help take care of anything until Jay came back to him which may be a while. Now then he’s met with long, thin arms wrapped around his waist dragging him closer until he finds himself pressed up against the taller man’s chest currently nuzzling deeply into the crook to his neck. An actual noise thankfully gracious to be heard by Tim although even if just a scratchy, almost echoey growl escapes past ‘Jay’s’ lips that made him tingle from head to toe. Then the taller man’s arms around him slowly but surely began to tighten up as he soon makes a startled squealing noise causing him quickly to be flustered in reaction.

“O-oh, Ja-… Uh, you’re getting quite snuggly now, aren’t you? Mind if you loosen up on the hold you got on me though? It's starting to kind of hurt and you wouldn’t want to hurt me, right...?” Pleading a little bit in a soft tone, Tim looks past his shoulder where his head was made to cock to the side to allow the other some room to his neck while actually starting to leave soft nibbles across his way too sensitive flesh currently barren of any love marks at the time until now, “... And a-ah, you’re starting to b-bite now, hm? That's something nice and n-new, huh but please will you try to be a little more gentl-hmph?”

The started noise arises from the shorter man; he finds himself captured into a kiss that started out quite rough and teeth clattering that with some time melted into a softer kiss, he can mesh well with when hesitantly wrapping his arms across the taller man’s shoulders upon turning back. Yet another animal like growl escapes the not Jay’s lips as both men were now propped up on the nearest wall to them with Tim feeling it uncomfortably grinding up on his back where his shirt lifted up a bit in reaction. His face warmed up considerably by it alone along with the chilly hands from the other sliding right up under his multi-colored shirt to feel up at his soft, plush skin which he felt his partner travel up from his chest downwards to his stomach then ending at nearing his more private parts. Thankfully, the other man who’s not entirely there decided to keep it at least pg-13 to some extent in Tim’s relief yet continued to pepper on some gently soft kisses instead around the areas. A whining grunt is emitted from ‘Jay’ as he still persists on with the cuddling and before long, they were on the floor in a pile of discarded clothes and blankets that as supposedly made into a nest for Tim to b e comfortable in, not so stressed anymore like usual.

“... I. I can’t believe you sometimes, man? You actually made me a ‘nest’ to help me relax which I guess is quite nice coming from you... Thanks…?"

A disgruntled and obvious needy whine came from his partner, Tim can hear nonetheless feel as well, against the side to his now littered with love bites neck where he attempts with the man possessively glued to his side within the nest to try another better attempt then the last to relax for once in his entire lifespan.


	20. Poly Hornets (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request where Alex is completely blind but instead of being completely hindered by it is rather completely stubborn as he doesn't need help from anyone
> 
> Tw: No Smut, Physical Impairment, Health Issues, Blindness, Polyamory Relationship, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Angst, and Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Character(s): No set dynamics I'm this one  
> Alex (Blind)  
> Jay  
> Brian  
> Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if how I write this one doesn't entirely work as its one of the few, rare times, I've written a blind character but do tell me if anything is wrong

Everything in his life just changed so suddenly and abruptly that one day, he was fine where he’s able to see anything to anyone like his other partner’s faces then in another day, he is only met with pitch darkness. At first not so, shockingly if it was anyone else dealt with a terribly bad hand the man had freaked out although didn’t act out for the first few seconds like it was a joke but instead feverishly woken up the nearest man laid in bed to him. The other three men, he was in a committed relationship for years after college were equally fearfully concerned about it where he was dragged basically to the doctors. Jay was the most worried alongside Brian who was the only one to the four who had at least some medical background to understand what was happening to him. On the other hand, Tim was worried, yes but what Alex can hear seemed to be a little more calmly collected with everything occurred so out the blue like nothing at all was bothersome.

_ ‘You’re completely blind, Mr.  _ _ Kralie _ _ ’ _ The doctor rather coldly states like it was utterly nothing for him to be concerned over that only gotten Alex to be all the more angry and bitter over it when time past for him to digest the new information,  _ ‘I understand if it's terrifying, yes but it's not the end of the world now? You can easily adjust especially since you got help everywhere now rom us and your partners? Help is everywhere for you to take and there’s no shame in it’ _

A bunch of shame, really in fact so, Alex was not entirely used to most likely never will get used to being helped with in the most usual daily events that previously beforehand, he done with relative ease. It was beyond irritating, really being constantly like a mindless child even if the other men didn’t mean to do it on purpose but he was always feeling angry over being so vulnerable. Soon once everything had settled down where his partners appear to be getting used to the idea that he had gone full on blind, he, himself didn’t entirely get his head wrapped around the idea. The whole concept; blind for the rest of his life was a hard pill to swallow all at once yet the men, he dearly loved stayed by his side being supportive despite his undeniable stubbornness. Often the blind man knew he was getting on the other’s nerves much more nowadays especially a lot easier as he desperately tries to keep those pesky, annoying feelings to incompetence to himself for the most part. 

“We got something for you and you’ll using it, Alex. It makes things a whole lot easier for you...?” Begrudgingly Alex slowly moves his hands outwards in the air like he was grasping at something meant to be there for him to take it. For a few good minutes it felt like he was reaching out for nothing but air which resulted in him almost giving him along in mummering angrily under his breath but thankfully, he felt something smooth, thin and rather short. “... Okay. Okay, good. Its right there and you have it now” Soon just in pure curiosity the once angered man felt up the item in his hands now as he cocks his head a little in not only confusion but as well, obviously anger. It was pumping in his veins now when knowing what it was now in his hands so, he carelessly shoves it back in the other man’s hands. One of his only workable senses; hearing, that he overuses now from time to time when necessary since he had become completely blind so, suddenly hears the surprised off in the abrupt action.

Then a cold, large hand firmly plops itself down on Alex’s stiff should abruptly cause him to still and possibly look likesome startled hare when blindly, amusing pun made there but not so much for himself while he remained looking around in the  darkness but he knew it was Tim speaking, “Alex. All Brian is trying to give you now is a walking stick or some bullshit? Just use it as it makes everything much better and easier for us”

Eventually, rather roughly in fact, Alex done it quickly without a second thought just shrugs his shoulder back away from the touches from anyone thinking it may comfort him from the stress and anxiety plopping down heavily on his shoulder. Soon his shoulders went from stiff to then slumped down upon figuring out that there was the nagging feeling in the back of his skull telling him directly he’s being stared at for his actions. Now nervously fumbling with his fingers settled down hard on his lap it felt like the time in stifling silence was going to kill him whereas the only thing he can hear is the soft creaks to the floorboards beneath everyone’s feet. First, from gathering enough sense in himself, he knows no doubt that Jay most likely is upset while hanging off to either or of the men. It made him instinctively shrink up; saying a lot for his tall, gangly self somehow managing to actually look smaller which must’ve been taken notice of by the three standing in front of him but he tries again to stay strong albeit thick headed in this  predicament .

“... It's easier for you guys but not for me... I. I can’t do this and I just don’t want to even use it like at all... I’m fine with how I’m doing things, right now, correct...?”

“But... I understand that you’re upset with everything that happened to you like nothing going your way but myself, Tim, and Brian are only here to help you...” Jay took his time to  replyin his usual soft voice; obvious in his tone that he’s trying and just failing to hold back the emotions in the situation leaving the tallest man to feel guilt ridden, “... It is alright to ask for help, Alex. It doesn’t make you any bit weaker or useless to us? Everyone needs help every on awhile and we don’t put anything against you?”

“... Sometimes I feel useless and unable to do pretty much anything without you guys sometimes... I don’t want to feel like a total bitter burden here which I already feel like I am now without my sight? It's so embarrassing to have you guys helping me all the time as I know you got better things to do then to spend it wasting away with me...?”

Hesitantly nodding in turn, Alex heaves out a shallow, broken breath when brushing a hand through his hair most likely a total mess since he can’t see any more in how he looked like in the mirror how his partner looked either besides from memory’s sake. Even with the deafening silence making Alex almost go mad, honestly, he didn’t pre say expect was to be swiftly enveloped with at first one bundle of a small form clearly Jay getting too emotional now and a hug was meant to help things get better. Then soon afterwards, there was yet another to come at him by the side where he realizes was Brian by the soft, comforting actions down to sooth him into relaxation. Lastly, it took a few minutes to be precise just from hearing behind him a hesitant Tim slowly creeping up so he as well, to almost awkwardly join into the basically cuddle pile. It almost made things better than before only a touch on the slower side as it took him some time to merely relax from every single pet up emotion huddled up as he felt a little better about his situation when there were people with him, he truly loves.


End file.
